Vous avez dit Déjà-Vu ?
by Rafikis
Summary: Alex se retrouve piégée dans le jeu absurde d'un farfadet
1. Chapter 1

**Vous avez dit déjà-vu ?**

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient et je serais éternellement reconnaissante à Greg Berlanti d'avoir produit cette série et à Jerry Siegel d'avoir inventé les personnages

Note : l'histoire se situe début saison 2. Le seul changement que j'apporte c'est que Lucy est toujours directrice du DOE et Hank est devenu responsable du pôle scientifique.  
Il y aura en tout 9 chapitres dont celui-ci et je publirais normalement tous les lundi.

Remerciement : à la plus barge des filles que je connaisse pour m'avoir donné cette idée

* * *

23 décembre, il neigeait sur National City. Alex tapa ses bottes en pénétrant dans l'immeuble de sa sœur. Elle essayait encore de se souvenir à quand remontait la dernière fois ou la ville avait été recouverte de 10cm de neige. C'était d'ailleurs la raison qui l'avait amené jusqu'à chez Kara. La circulation était complétement à l'arrêt et Lucy attendait tous les agents au DOE pour leur donner les dernières consignes avant les vacances. Son gros SUV roulait sans problème mais les cabriolets et autres voitures de sport n'étaient pas adaptées à ces conditions climatiques. Cela créait de tels bouchons qu'Alex avait fini par se garer et à se mettre en route pour chez sa sœur à pied. Le trajet jusqu'au DOE ne prendrait pas plus d'une demi-heure à Kara et Alex éviterait ainsi de tuer la moitié des conducteurs de National City. Encore perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme percuta de plein fouet une personne venant dans l'autre sens et se retrouva par terre.

« - Alex ! Je suis désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu, s'excusa Kara en aidant sa sœur à se relever.

\- T'inquiète, Sis ! Y a pas de mal, tu m'as déjà fait bien plus de bleus lors de nos entrainements.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda la Kryptonienne en regardant sa montre. Tu ne passes jamais si tôt d'habitude et tu m'appelle en cas de problème.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir ma sœur sans raison, répondit l'agent du DOE avec un grand sourire.

\- Alex, quand tu souris comme ça, je nous revois il y a cinq ans quand tu me demandais de te couvrir pour que tu ailles retrouver John et ses amis …

\- Bon, d'accord ! J'ai un service à te demander. C'est le bordel en ville à cause de la neige et je vais mettre des heures à aller à la base. Je me suis donc dit que tu pourrais m'emmener.

\- Il a neigé ? répondit Kara en se précipitant à la fenêtre du couloir pour vérifier. C'est génial ! Alex avait oublié à quel point sa sœur adorait la neige et l'espace d'un instant, elle oublia également à quel point sa journée avait mal commencé. Elle rejoignit Kara près de la fenêtre et avec un sourire, elle demanda :

\- As-tu écouté ce que j'ai dit après le mot neige ?

\- Oui, tu as parlé du DOE et t'emmener, quelque chose comme ça, dit la Kryptonienne toujours fascinée par la neige qui tombait encore.

\- Je t'ai surtout demandé si tu pouvais me déposer à la base avant d'aller chez CatCo, réexpliqua la Terrienne en faisant doucement se retourner sa sœur.

\- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas en voiture ? Je suis sûre que ton SUV roule très bien, répondit Kara en remettant enfin les pieds dans la réalité.

\- Oui, moi, je passe sans problème mais la moitié des habitants de cette ville ont des voitures de sport et l'autre, des tacots avec lesquels ça ne devrait même pas être légal de rouler. National City est complètement paralysé. Donc la voie des airs serait la plus rapide. Kara détailla sa sœur des pieds à la tête avant de répondre :

\- Je vais aller te chercher un bonnet et des gants sinon tu vas geler là-haut.

\- Tu es au courant que c'est censé être moi, la grande sœur protectrice ! » s'exclama Alex. Kara lui tira la langue en retour pendant qu'elle ouvrait la porte de son appartement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les sœurs Danvers se trouvaient au chaud dans les entrailles de la base du DOE. Hank les trouva en train de retirer son bonnet et ses gants pour l'une et secouer sa cape pour l'autre. Il les interpella :

« - Alex, je ne savais pas que Kara était convoquée à la réunion du personnel d'aujourd'hui.

\- Elle ne l'est pas mais c'est un tel enfer en ville pour rouler que j'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure solution pour arriver à l'heure.

\- Et maintenant qu'Alex m'a expliqué le but de la réunion autant que je reste, après tout je suis presque un agent du DOE, » répondit la jeune femme avec le sourire alors que sa sœur secouait la tête amusée. Le Martien ne chercha pas plus d'explication et partit pour la salle de commandes, les deux femmes sur ses talons. De nombreux agents étaient déjà présents. Kara remarqua que son vaisseau était complétement caché par un énorme sapin et que beaucoup de guirlandes ornaient les passerelles et autres balustrades. Elle donna un léger coup de coude à sa sœur et demanda en murmurant :

« - La base est toujours décorée comme ça à Noël ?

\- C'est une tradition que j'ai découvert à mon arrivé en Amérique et que j'aime beaucoup, répondit Hank le regard dans le vide

\- Le directeur Henshaw a toujours mit un point d'honneur à nous rappeler que malgré notre travail, nous étions des êtres humains et que les valeurs comme la famille et l'amour étaient très importantes, renchérit Alex avec un sourire pour son ancien supérieur. Quand on a demandé à Lucy si on pouvait faire comme d'habitude, elle a d'abord été surprise puis a donné son accord. En plus ça permet aux gens qui sont d'astreinte les 24 et 25, de ne pas trop louper la fête vu que la tradition veut qu'ils aient chacun un paquet au pied du sapin, termina-t-elle en montrant du doigt le petit tas sous l'arbre. Kara sourit un instant avant de devenir grave et demanda à sa sœur :

« - Tu n'es pas d'astreinte cette année ? Alex baissa le regard et Kara, choquée, reprit : t'es sérieuse ?

\- Ecoute, Hank m'a avoué que si je ne travaillais jamais le jour de Noël, c'est parce qu'il avait promis à papa de veiller sur moi et qu'il avait conscience que c'était une fête important pour nous. Du coup, quand maman m'a appelé pour dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir à National City cette année, j'ai proposé à Lucy de rester en surveillance.

\- Tu pensais me le dire quand ? Non, parce que j'avais prévu de te proposer qu'on fasse une surprise à Eliza et qu'on passe les fêtes à la maison. J'ai même pu avoir des congés !

\- Ça fait une semaine que je veux te le dire mais je n'ai jamais trouvé la bonne occasion. On pourra toujours passer le réveillon du 31 avec maman et puis vu que tu es presque un agent, tu n'as qu'à passer Noël ici avec nous, » expliqua Alex avec un sourire désolé. Kara était furieuse, sa sœur avait encore prit une décision sans lui en parler alors que cela les concerner toutes les deux et en plus, elle lui avait caché. Elle ne décoléra pas alors que Lucy venait d'arriver et n'écouta que d'une oreille les instructions de la directrice pour les prochains jours. Elle sentait Alex nerveuse à ses côtés mais ne fit rien pour apaiser la situation. A la fin, quand les agents se dispersèrent et que Lucy se dirigea vers leur groupe, Kara tourna les talons sans un mot. Elle était sûre que sa sœur allait vouloir lui parler avant qu'elle ne quitte la base. Aussi quand quelqu'un lui saisit le bras pour la faire se retourner, elle dit :

« - Alex, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant. On verra plus tard.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que tu partes sans avoir eu une discussion avec ta sœur.

\- Je te remercie du conseil, Hank, mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

\- As-tu essayé de comprendre pourquoi Alex s'était porté volontaire pour rester à la base alors que cette fête compte énormément pour elle ?

\- Ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle travaille ce jour-là qui me dérange, c'est le fait qu'encore une fois, elle m'a caché des choses.

\- Tu as toujours tout raconté à Alex ? pointa Hank.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit Kara sur la défensive.

\- Alors pourquoi elle a semblé choquée quand je lui ai appris que tu scionnais la ville en volant ?

\- Je voulais lui dire mais j'avais vu sa réaction après le sauvetage de l'avion. La personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance, ne croyait pas en moi à ce moment-là.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour ça qu'Alex ne voulait pas que tu deviennes Supergirl. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai laissé ta sœur superviser ton entrainement ? Parce que je ne nie pas qu'Alex est douée mais il y a quelques agents encore meilleurs qu'elle.

\- Parce qu'elle veut pouvoir contrôler ma vie ! lâcha Kara en croisant les bras.

\- Parce qu'elle veut que tu deviennes la meilleure ! répliqua Hank. Si j'avais suivit le protocole et laisser Franck t'apprendre le combat, en moins d'une semaine tu aurais été dégoutée et tu n'aurais plus voulut entendre parler du DOE. La méthode de Franck est l'apprentissage par la douleur. En salle d'entrainement, il aurait réduit tes capacités à leur minimum et tu aurais vraiment compris ce que c'était d'être vulnérable. Alors qu'avec Alex, tu apprends à te battre correctement et tu aimes ça. Ta sœur allume la kryptonnite, pas pour t'affaiblir mais pour se faire le moins mal possible. Elle croit en toi Kara, bien plus que tu ne l'imagine. Et le fait que tu te sois révélé a permis à Alex de comprendre quel était vraiment sa place. Et sa place n'est pas celle de grande sœur protectrice mais celle de l'acolyte de l'héroïne.

\- Si je te comprends bien, Alex est jalouse de moi, répondit Kara perplexe.

\- Oui et non. En fait, elle t'admire tellement qu'elle ne veut pas te décevoir. Elle ne t'a rien dit pour Noël parce qu'elle savait que tu allais être déçue mais si elle reste à Noël cette année, c'est pour se prouver qu'elle est un bon agent.

\- Ok, là, tu m'as perdu. Qu'est que tu sous-entends ?

\- Te souviens-tu, la première fois que tu as mis les pieds à la base, tu as reproché à Alex de s'être servit de toi pour obtenir son poste au DOE ? Kara hocha la tête, toujours perdue et Hank continua : Il est vrai que quand j'ai recruté ta sœur, c'était en partit pour cette raison. Je savais que le fait d'avoir grandi à tes côtés, faisait d'elle un très bon choix car elle avait parfaitement conscience des forces et des faiblesses que nous pouvons avoir, nous extraterrestres. Depuis, elle a prouvé qu'elle avait toutes les qualités d'un grand agent. Seulement voilà, alors qu'elle pensait avoir enfin trouvé sa place, tu as encore une fois tout chamboulé. Depuis un an, beaucoup de gens pensent qu'Alex doit sa plaque au fait qu'elle est ta sœur. Ils ont tendance à oublier qu'elle a un diplôme universitaire bien plus élevé que la plus part d'entre eux et qu'elle a réussi haut la main tous les tests physiques. Même si elle fait comme si ces commentaires ne l'affectaient pas, je sais qu'elle n'apprécie pas parce qu'elle se demande souvent la même chose. Du coup, quand Lucy a demandé des volontaires, Alex a pensé que ça prouverait à tout le monde qu'elle était un agent comme les autres et a réalisé trop tard tout ce que cela impliqué. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas réussi à t'en parler. » Kara resta muette suite aux explications d'Hank. Elle savait bien qu'Alex avait dû faire pas mal de sacrifice pour pouvoir la protéger mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé à quel point cela avait pénalisé sa sœur. Elle était à mille lieux d'imaginer que les capacités d'Alex avaient pu être remises en cause à cause d'elle. Elle avait réagi comme une gamine capricieuse à qui on refusait un jouet. Elle avait toujours prit sa sœur pour model et n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi les autres ne voyaient pas Alex comme elle. Ce fut son téléphone qui la sortit de ses pensées. Elle décrocha machinalement et dut écarter le téléphone de son oreille quand la voix de Cat Grant sortit de l'appareil :

« - Keira ! Pourquoi il n'y a personne au bureau ? Hank ne put retenir un sourire amusé. La reine des médias avait beau avoir promu la jeune femme, elle l'appeler toujours en cas de gros problème.

\- La météo, miss Grant. La circulation est paralysée à cause de la neige et comme beaucoup d'entre nous viennent en voiture, ils sont donc bloqués.

\- Et toi ? Ou es-tu ?

\- Je… Je suis au centre météorologique du pacifique. Des rumeurs circulent comme quoi ça serait l'arrivée de Supergirl à National City qui aurait déréglé le climat. J'ai voulu avoir un point de vue scientifique sur cette histoire, expliqua Kara en remerciant intérieurement Winn de lui avoir parlé de ça.

\- Très bien mais je veux ton article en début d'après-midi, » conclut Cat en raccrochant. La Kryptonnienne ne put empêcher un soupire de s'échapper de ses lèvres puis réalisant qu'Hank était toujours là, elle demanda une chose qui surprit complètement le Martien :

« - Et toi, Hank, ou fêtes-tu Noël ?

\- Ici, comme chaque année.

\- Je vais aller dire à Alex que je serais des votre, le 25.

\- Et je serais ravi de pouvoir passé ce jour avec mes … nièces, » répondit Hank. Kara posa une main sur son épaule avant de repartir en salle de commandes. Le Martien resta quelques instants, seul. Il avait failli dire ses filles mais même si il aimait profondément les sœurs Danvers, elles ne pourraient jamais remplacer la famille qu'il avait perdue. Nièce était le mot qui décrivait le mieux la relation qu'ils entretenaient tous les trois. Alors qu'il allait à son tour repartir vers le centre névralgique de la base, il ressentit une drôle de sensation, comme si on l'observait. Fouillant les yeux le couloir, il ne constata rien sortant de l'ordinaire.

 **A SUIVRE**


	2. Chapter 2

DroDroV : qui te dit qu'ils vont arrivé au jour de Noël ? Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Lucy avait enfin réussit à rejoindre Alex. La directrice avait été surprise de la présence de Kara mais ne s'en était pas plus formalisée sachant qu'elle aurait des explications à la fin de la réunion. Seulement alors qu'elle finissait son speech et que ses agents reprenaient leurs activités, elle vit l'héroïne partir, le visage fermé. Elle vit également Hank partir à sa suite en lançant un regard désolé à Alex alors que la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas bougé. Lucy posa doucement sa main sur le bras de l'ainée des Danvers. Celle-ci sursauta légèrement avant de poser son regard sur sa supérieure. La directrice demanda :

« - Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, madame, pas de soucis.

\- Alex, soupira Lucy, je ne suis plus ta supérieur depuis 10 minutes et pas de nouveau avant 5 jours. En plus tu es plus âgée que moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Kara n'a pas apprécié que je lui cache que je travaillais pour Noël et on s'est disputé.

\- Ok, la prochaine fois que Loïs est en ville, je vous inviterais à voir ce qu'est une vraie dispute entre sœurs. La dernière fois, Clark n'a réussi à nous séparer qu'en nous refroidissant avec son souffle. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de ça, que ça avait commencé. Elle n'avait pas apprécié que je sois au courant du secret de son homme. Elle était persuadée que comme mon père, je n'avais aucune confiance dans l'homme d'acier … mais attend, Supergirl a dit qu'elle et Superman étaient cousins, ça veut dire qu'elle connait Clark et Loïs ?

\- Je sais qu'elle parle à Clark assez régulièrement mais pour Loïs, je ne suis pas sûre. Il faudra lui poser la question … enfin si elle revient un jour.

\- Alex, depuis que je vous connais, je n'ai jamais vu Kara te faire la tête plus de quelques heures. Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle a réussi à me faire désobéir à mes supérieurs pour te sauver ? C'est dire à quel point ta sœur est prête à tout pour toi.

\- Le problème ne vient pas de Kara, enfin peut être un peu mais il vient surtout de moi. Je l'adore et je donnerais ma vie pour elle seulement parfois je ne sais plus qui je suis vraiment. Et dans ce genre de situation, je fais des choses stupides comme lui cacher des informations.

\- Tu es Alexendra Danvers, fille de Jérémiah et Eliza Danvers. Titulaire d'un master en bio-ingénierie tellement complexe que je n'arrive jamais à me souvenir de ce que c'est et agent émérite du DOE qui a sauvé la ville et la Terre plusieurs fois.

\- Oui mais mise à part le fait que je suis la fille de mes parents, tout le reste est lié au faite que j'ai grandi aux côtés de Kara Zor-El.

\- C'est vrai mais tu aurais pu faire d'autres choix. Regarde Loïs ! Elle et moi avons été élevées de la même manière. Notre père voulait qu'elle embrasse une carrière militaire, elle a même fait ses classes. Seulement ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Elle a donc prit ses affaires et s'est installé à l'université pour démarrer des études de journalisme. Et maintenant, mon père a une peur monstre d'elle car elle est devenue une des meilleurs journalistes d'investigation du monde. Quant à moi, si je suis rentré dans l'armée malgré mes études de droit, c'est pour être la fille parfaite aux yeux de mon père et pour prouver à Loïs que malgré ses règles, l'armée était là pour protéger les citoyens.

\- Tu regrettes ? demanda Alex en réalisant à quel point ça devait être dur d'être la fille du général Samuel Lane.

\- Parfois, surtout après les quelques mois que j'ai passé chez Catco. Mais cela m'a aussi permis d'avoir le poste que j'occupe aujourd'hui et d'avoir pu rencontrer des personnes formidables comme Hank, Kara et toi. Et rien que pour ça, je ne voudrais pas faire autre chose, termina Lucy avec un sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part peut-être merci. Ces dernières semaines ont été relativement éprouvantes et quand j'ai surpris une conversation entre Fernandez et Donovan qui sous-entendaient que mes sentiments envers Kara obscurcissaient mon jugement et que je ne devais ma place qu'à ma relation avec Supergirl, j'avoue que ça m'a fait quelque chose.

\- Ne les écoutes pas, ce sont des idiots. J'ai, une fois, surpris Donovan dire à Vasquez que je n'étais bonne qu'à faire de la paperasse derrière un bureau et que je ne savais pas me battre. Vasquez était choquée jusqu'à ce que je mette une raclée à Donovan, après quoi, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire. Il ne faut pas se formaliser sur ce genre de commentaires et plutôt se souvenir des réactions comme celle de Vasquez. Elle n'est pas la seule agent qui te respecte pour ce que tu es et je crois qu'elle a même encore plus confiance en toi maintenant qu'elle sait que Supergirl est prête à mourir pour toi. Kara et toi, vous êtes liées à jamais. Fais de ce lien ta force et rien ne t'atteindra plus. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je vous envie, j'adorerais avoir la même relation avec Loïs.

\- Peut-être que ça viendra maintenant que tu es avec les gentils, répondit Alex en souriant.

\- Nous avons des caractères forts toutes les deux et même si notre relation s'est aplanit depuis mon départ de Métropolis, je doute qu'un jour, nous partagerons la même complicité que celle que vous avez. Ce qui m'amène d'ailleurs à ma première interrogation : qu'est-ce que ta sœur faisait là ?

\- C'est l'horreur en ville pour rouler à cause de la neige, du coup j'ai demandé à Kara de m'emmener. Elle a accepté sans chercher à comprendre. En chemin, je lui ai expliqué le but de la réunion et elle a décidé de rester parce qu'après tout « elle est presque un agent », expliqua Alex en mimant les guillemets.

\- Kara n'est pas un agent, c'est un atout. Et tout le monde a conscience en haut lieu que si nous pouvons lui faire confiance, c'est grâce à toi. Parce que tu la garde dans le droit chemin, tu es sa conscience … mais après tout, n'est-ce pas la fonction première d'une sœur, dit Lucy un brin mélancolique.

\- Encore une fois, merci. Je te suis redevable pour tant de choses que tu peux me demande presque n'importe quoi.

\- L'inverse est vrai. D'ailleurs, je peux encore modifier les plannings de cette semaine …

\- Non ! s'écria Alex. Je passerais le 24 au soir avec Kara et …

\- Nous serons toutes les deux là, le 25, coupa Kara avant qu'Alex ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit.

\- Tout est parfait dans ce cas, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël car j'espère ne pas vous revoir avant le 2 janvier, » dit Lucy en adressant un sourire aux deux sœurs avant de s'éloigner. Mais aucune des deux n'avait vraiment remarqué le départ de leur amie. Alex fut la première à retrouver ses esprits et dit :

« - Kara, je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchit quand je me suis portée volontaire et après je ne savais pas comment te le dire parce que je savais que tu serais déçue.

\- Alex, je ne suis pas déçue de ne pas passer Noël avec toi. Je comprends que ton travail t'impose des choses mais tu n'aurais pas dû avoir peur de me le dire. Nous sommes adultes maintenant et nous pouvons faire des choses différentes sans que ça remette en cause notre lien. Et j'avoue que ma réaction a un peu été exagérée. Promets-moi juste une chose, la prochaine fois que tu dois prendre une décision qui peut nous affecter toutes les deux, parles m'en d'abord. Je te laisserais faire le choix que tu veux mais au moins je serais sûre que tu as confiance en moi.

\- J'ai confiance en toi surtout après tout ce qu'on a vécu mais comprends aussi que parfois j'ai juste envie d'être Alex Danvers et pas la sœur de Supergirl.

\- Je commence à réaliser à quel point le fait qu'Eliza et Jeremiah m'ait accueillit a bouleversé ta vie. Je devrais être désolée mais ça a été tellement génial de grandir avec toi et maintenant de travailler ensemble que je ne peux pas.

\- Et je te l'interdis ! Tu m'as donné un but dans la vie et si nous sommes là aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi. Quelqu'un m'a fait remarquer que nous étions libres de mener notre existence comme nous le souhaitions. Si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais pu faire autre chose et m'éloigner de toi seulement ça n'est pas ce que j'ai envie. J'espère que nous pourrons partager encore beaucoup de choses comme …

\- Une chasse au monstre, coupa Kara en regardant les écrans de contrôle alors qu'une alarme retentissait dans toute la base.

\- J'allais dire la naissance de nos enfants mais une partie de chasse, c'est intéressant aussi, » répondit Alex en se précipitant vers ses collègues.

 **A SUIVRE**


	3. Chapter 3

DroDroV J'ai faillit pleuré tellement la review m'a fait plaisir. C'est pas encore dans ce chapitre que tu vas voir ou je vous entraine mais bientôt ^^

Note : Vu ma journée de dingue, j'ai faillit oublier de poster mais c'est bon je suis encore dans les temps. Bonne lecture

* * *

Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, Alex et 3 agents étaient à bord d'un hélicoptère, Kara volant à leur côté.

« - Tu crois que c'est quoi ? demanda l'héroïne à sa sœur par radio.

\- Je ne sais pas trop mais sur les images, ça avait l'air gros. Je crois que c'est la première fois que nous aurons à faire à un animal.

\- Nous n'avions rien de ressemblant sur Krypton alors pas sûre qu'ils trouvent quelque chose dans les archives de Fort Rozz ou même avec I.A. de ma mère.

\- Ça n'a rien d'extraterrestre, leur répondit Lucy dans leurs oreillettes. Ça vient de la mythologie grecque, c'est une chimère ou presque vu qu'elle n'a pas de tête de chèvre sur le dos. Il faudrait que vous puissiez l'attaquer par l'arrière vu qu'elle a normalement la capacité de cracher du feu mais faites attention à sa queue de serpent.

\- Je me souviens vaguement d'avoir lu cette légende. C'est pas Hercule qui réussit à la vaincre en la criblant de flèches et il pouvait rester à distance parce qu'il chevauchait Pégase ? demanda Alex en vérifiant le nombre de cartouches qu'elle avait sur elle.

\- Héraclès n'est pas le seul héros grec à avoir vaincu des montres, expliqua Hank. C'est Bellérophon qui combattit la chimère et effectivement il gagna grâce à Pégase. Espérons que nos balles soient aussi efficaces que ses flèches. » Alex regarda sa sœur avec un grand sourire et Kara comprit aussitôt à quoi elle pensait, aussi répondit-elle :

« - N'y songes même pas !

\- Tu es plus agile que cet engin ! On pourra bien mieux esquivé.

\- Sauf que si je te porte, je ne pourrais pas combattre.

\- Pas sûr ! dit Alex en sortant deux ceintures de son sac.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Kara en se rapprochant de l'hélicoptère

\- Un projet sur lequel je travaille depuis quelques mois.

\- Non, Alex, ne me dis pas que tu as pris les ceintures, s'exclama Hank. On ne les a pas encore suffisamment testées. On sait qu'elles fonctionnement bien pour des vols simples mais on ne sait pas la réaction qu'auront les électroaimants en situation de combat.

\- Tant qu'ils sont alimentés en courant, il n'y a aucun risque, répondit Alex en fixant les batteries sur les ceintures.

\- Ok, maintenant qu'on sait ce que s'est, ça sert à quoi ? demanda Kara debout sur les patins se tenant à une main à la carlingue.

\- Grâce à ça, je vais pouvoir voler avec toi sans te gêner, expliqua Alex en installant l'une des ceintures à la taille de sa sœur et en l'allumant.

\- T'es sûre de toi ? questionna la Kryptonienne méfiante.

\- Oui, » répondit sa sœur en enfilant la sienne sans la brancher. Elle vient ensuite se mettre debout à côté de l'héroïne. Par réflexe, Kara passa un bras dans le dos d'Alex pour lui éviter de basculer dans le vide. La Terrienne lui envoya un sourire et activa les électroaimants de sa ceinture. Les deux sœurs se retrouvèrent liées par les hanches comme des siamoises. L'ainée récupéra son fusil d'assaut sur la banquette de l'hélicoptère et se propulsa en arrière. La cadette, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ça, lâcha sa prise sur l'engin et les sœurs se retrouvèrent à chuter en direction du sol. Mais Kara se remit vite de sa surprise et put les stabiliser à mi-chemin entre le sol et l'hélicoptère. Elle hurla :

« - Mais t'es folle !

\- Peut-être mais en attendant, regardes. Nous sommes toutes les deux en train de voler et tu as tes deux mains de libre. Aller, remontes à la hauteur de l'hélicoptère. » La Kryptonienne constata que sa sœur avait raison. Les ceintures les unissaient parfaitement et Alex avait l'air tout à fait à l'aise à ses côtés. Après lui avoir envoyé un regard noir, Kara décida à son tour de surprendre sa sœur. Au lieu de s'élever à la verticale, elle bascula à l'horizontal et partit en hyper vitesse. Elle doubla l'hélicoptère et monta en chandelle. Alex hurlait, ce qui surprit légèrement l'héroïne mais quand elle tourna la tête pour voir son visage, elle découvrit que sa sœur rayonnait de bonheur et que ses cris étaient de la joie pure. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Alex se sentait l'égale de Kara. Les deux sœurs échangèrent un franc sourire comme quand elles allaient voler ensemble adolescentes. Ce fut la voix d'Hank qui les sortit de leur souvenir :

« - Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, répondit Alex, tout est parfait. Que l'hélicoptère parte en reconnaissance sur la zone le temps que Kara et moi trouvions nos marques.

\- Trouver nos marques ? répéta Kara. J'avais plutôt l'impression que c'était bon.

\- Ok ! Prendre mes marques. Tu n'imagines même pas la claque que j'ai prise tout à l'heure quand tu t'es mise à voler. J'ai toujours trouvé ridicule la façon dont vous avez de voler le poing en avant mais j'ai bien l'impression que ça a une utilité.

\- J'ai toujours eu l'impression que ça écartait l'air.

\- Ça s'appelle l'aérodynamisme, petite sœur, expliqua Alex avec un sourire ironique.

\- Ben, tu n'as qu'à faire comme moi alors.

\- J'aimerais bien mais je n'ai pas pris le bon holster pour mon arme. Je suis donc obligée de la maintenir en place avec mes mains.

\- Oh ! Mais attends, ton fusil est métallique, tu n'as qu'à le plaquer sur ta ceinture.

\- Ça pourrait marcher mais le problème, c'est que les électroaimants sont si puissants que la seule manière que j'aurais de récupérer mon arme, serait d'éteindre la ceinture. Imagine que j'en ai besoin en vol…

\- Ça pourrait ne pas être pratique effectivement. Pour aujourd'hui, je volerais normalement, pas hyper-vitesse.

\- Je trouverais un étui dorsal pour la prochaine fois.

\- Madame, nous sommes sur la zone, les interrompit la voix du pilote de l'hélicoptère.

\- Alors, qu'est ce ça donne ? demanda Alex.

\- C'est gros, je n'ai jamais vu d'éléphanteau mais j'imagine que notre bête fait à peu près la même taille qu'un bébé pachyderme. Ça ressemble bien à un lion mais sa queue est vraiment bizarre. La directrice Lane a parlé de serpent, du coup, c'est surement un anaconda.

\- D'accord et vous avez tenté quelque chose ?

\- On a toute son attention depuis que Mitchell lui a envoyé une salve avec la mitraillette de l'hélico mais les balles n'ont fait que l'énerver, pas d'égratignure à signaler.

\- Très bien, restez hors de portée, on arrive. »

Alex jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui comprit le message. En cinq minutes, les sœurs Danvers avaient rejoint les autres agents du DOE. Kara constata que la description du pilote n'était pas exagérée. Elle fut à deux doigts de poser sa sœur dans l'hélicoptère et d'aller affronter la bête seule quand elle vit la chimère bondir vers elles. Seulement Alex avait déjà raffermit la prise sur son arme et tirait sur le monstre. La balle toucha sa cible mais ne blessa pas l'animal.

« - Godman vous l'a dit, madame, nos tirs ne servent qu'à l'exciter.

\- Mes munitions ne sont pas tout à fait les mêmes que les vôtres, Mitchell. Il fallait que j'essaye. Kara, on y va ! Vous restez en soutient au cas ou.

\- Et on fait comment, vu qu'il semble invulnérable ? répondit sa sœur.

\- Vision laser. Je vais capter son attention et tu tireras dans sa gueule.

\- Ça semble être un bon plan ! »

Kara bascula vers le sol entrainant Alex dans le mouvement. L'héroïne fit une boucle pour contourner la bête afin de lancer l'attaque par l'arrière. Alex cribla le dos de la chimère de balles. Kara se tenait prête mais fut surprise de la vivacité de l'animal quand il se retourna. D'un coup de pattes, il envoya les deux sœurs dans l'arbre le plus proche. La force de l'impact déconnecta les ceintures. Alex chuta dans la neige au pied de l'arbre alors que Kara atterrit cinq mètres plus loin. L'héroïne se releva rapidement et chercha sa sœur des yeux. Elle découvrit Alex, toujours inconsciente. La Kryptonienne se précipita à ses côtés et la retourna délicatement. La Terrienne avait le visage en sang, sang qui venait d'une coupure au-dessus de l'œil. Kara vit rouge et fonça sur la chimère qu'elle attaqua à coup de poings. La bête grogna et contra avec un coup de patte que Supergirl esquiva en prenant son envol. Elle repartit à l'attaque et utilisa sa vision laser sur le dos de l'animal en restant à distant de ses pattes. La chaleur ne semblait pas déranger l'animal mais l'énervait encore plus que les balles. Kara ne vit pas le coup de queue arriver et se retrouva clouée au sol. Alors que l'héroïne s'attendait à recevoir le souffle brulant de la bête en pleine figure, la chimère rugit et se braqua. La Kryptonienne ne comprit pas à quoi était dû le changement d'attitude de l'animal mais par réflexe, elle maintient la bête sur elle alors que celle-ci continuait à se débattre pour s'échapper. Kara finit par sentir un liquide couler sur ses doigts, venant du flan de l'animal. Elle tourna la tête pour voir qui avait fini par blesser la chimère. Elle aperçut Alex, debout, son pistolet en main et tirant sans relâche, faisant mouche à chaque coup. Kara ne savait pas quel type de balles utilisait sa sœur mais elles avaient réussi à transpercer la fourrure de l'animal qui, maintenant, luttait pour sa vie et devenait de plus en plus enragé. La Kryptonienne savait qu'elle ne la contiendrait plus très longtemps et n'hésita pas une seconde quand la chimère tourna la tête vers elle en grognant. Kara activa sa vision laser et tira droit dans la gueule. Quelques secondes plus tard, la chimère s'écroula sur l'héroïne, le crâne transpercé de part en part.

« - Kara ! hurla Alex en se précipitant vers les combattants.

\- Je vais bien, lui répondit sa sœur en faisant rouler la dépouille de la bête sur le côté et en se relevant. Puis regardant sa main, elle demanda : tu as utilisé quoi comme balles ?

\- Munitions chemisées en plomb et cœur en argent liquide.

\- Argent ! Tu t'attendais à affronter un loup-garou ? pouffa la plus jeune des Danvers.

\- Marres-toi mais en attendant, ça a marché, fit remarquer Alex. Avec Hank, nous mettons au point plusieurs types de balles pour pouvoir faire face au plus de choses possibles.

\- Madame, dit Godman en arrivant vers elles, des véhicules arrivent pour récupérer la chimère.

\- Parfait ! Rentrez à la base, nous allons les attendre, lui répondit l'ainée des Danvers.

\- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir rentrer avec moi et de laisser Mitchell et Jones avec Supergirl pour attendre les autres ? Non parce que vous avez une sacrée coupure à l'arcade, expliqua le pilote de l'hélicoptère.

\- Vous n'inquiétez pas, commença Alex en s'essuyant le visage avant de toucher son œil, c'est plus impressionnant que grave. Même pas sûr qu'il y ait besoin de point. De la glace ce soir et demain, il n'y paraitra rien.

\- Si vous le dites, » conclut Godman en haussant les épaules et en rejoignant son appareil. Alex le regarda quelques secondes avant de se prendre une énorme boule de neige dans la figure. Le rire de Kara lui fit lever la tête.

« - Ben quoi ? Tu avais dit que tu avais besoin de glace.

\- Tu vas me le payer, nous n'avons plus 13 ans et tu vas voir à quel point mon tir s'est amélioré. »

Alex ne mit que quelques secondes à faire une boule de neige digne de ce nom et la lança. Le projectile atteignit Kara à l'épaule. La Kryptonienne était choquée, jamais jusqu'à ce jour, sa sœur n'avait réussi à la toucher quand elle était dans les airs. Alex, les poings sur les hanches, semblait très fière d'elle. Kara se posa et se mit à se faire une réserve de boules. Sa sœur posa ses armes à côté de la chimère et l'imita. Bien sûr, la Kryptonienne constitua un tas bien plus rapidement car elle travaillait en hyper-vitesse mais ce fut la Terrienne qui ouvrit les hostilités. Très vite, la clairière se remplit des exclamations et des rires des sœurs Danvers. Quand Hank et Lucy arrivèrent avec les autres agents, ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Alex et Kara, chacune retranchait derrière un mur de neige, s'envoyant des boules de neiges à plus de 15m de distance. Lucy ne savait pas si elle devait les arrêter ou les laisser profiter. Ce fût Hank qui la sortit de l'embarras. Il avait vu que les deux agents enviaient les deux sœurs, aussi dit-il :

« - Posez vos armes dans les véhicules et allez les rejoindre. Ça vaut aussi pour vous aussi, directrice.

\- Non, Hank, je ne peux pas. Je suis la directrice, les hommes ne me respecteraient plus si je me lance dans la bataille.

\- Au contraire, ils vous verront comme un être humain.

\- Et vous ? Vous devriez suivre votre propre conseil.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais charger la chimère et je vais rejoindre la bataille, » conclut Hank en s'approchant de la bête et en laissant seul Lucy. La directrice regarda le Martien puis tourna son regard vers ses hommes. Tous ses agents semblaient bien s'amuser. Kara et Alex rayonnaient au milieu d'eux. Lucy haussa les épaules et rejoignit le camp d'Alex. Ce fut une heure plus tard que l'équipe de Kara demanda grâce alors que les coéquipiers d'Alex et de Lucy les hissaient sur les épaules pour les porter en triomphe. Hank couva tout le monde du regard un instant avant de donner le signal du départ :

« - Allez, tout le monde en voiture. Alex, il faut qu'on soigne ta coupure. Kara, je crois que tu as un article à rendre.

\- Par Rao ! J'avais complétement oublié. Il faut que j'y aille, dit la Kryptonienne en prenant son envol.

\- Un article ? demanda Alex en se tournant vers le Martien.

\- Cat Grant a appelé quand nous étions encore à la base. Ta sœur lui a promis un article sur la vague de neige pour le début de l'après-midi.

\- Il est onze heure, dit Lucy en regardant sa montre, c'est jouable.

\- Et nous ne pourrons pas le lire si nous ne rentrons pas, » conclut Hank en se mettant au volant. Alex allait à son tour prendre place dans l'un des véhicules, elle ressentit un frison comme si quelqu'un la regardait. Elle fouillât la forêt des yeux et cru apercevoir une silhouette mais ce fut tellement fugace qu'elle pensa que son imagination lui jouait un tour.

 **A SUIVRE**


	4. Chapter 4

lorenalab : et le mystère va s'épaissir encore

DroDroV : euh ... non, le résumé est le même depuis le début. Alex a-t-elle vu le farfadet ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

De retour au DOE, la chimère fut mise dans un caisson cryogénique en attentant de savoir quoi en faire et les agents se mirent à la rédaction de leur rapport. Alex s'isola dans un laboratoire. Aussi fut-elle surprise quand on frappa à la porte :

« - Eh ! Danvers, tu viens manger avec nous ?

\- Mitchell ! C'est quoi le piège ? Vous ne m'invitez jamais d'habitude.

\- Ben, vu la bestiole que t'as tué aujourd'hui, on a plus de doute, t'es des notre pour de bon !

\- Ma sœur était là également, dit Alex toujours suspicieuse. Elle avait souvent fait équipe avec Mitchell, Jones et Godman parce qu'ils ne portaient aucun jugement sur elle mais ils ne l'acceptaient pas comme agent pour autant. Elle avait donc du mal à croire que le combat du matin avait pu les faire changer d'avis.

\- Ouais mais ta sœur est aussi invulnérable que la chimère et sans toi, elle n'aurait pas eu l'ouverture nécessaire pour abattre ce monstre. Aller, viens ! Le chef a dit qu'il faisait du chili aujourd'hui. » Alex enregistra son travail et suivit son collègue. Arrivée au self, l'ainée des Danvers vit que Godman et Jones étaient attablés avec Vasquez et que l'ambiance semblait bon enfant. Elle suivit Mitchell pour récupérer son déjeuner et alla s'assoir avec eux. Mitchell leur expliqua comment il avait dû batailler pour la convaincre de manger avec eux. Godman et Jones ne se privèrent pas de rigoler alors que Vasquez lui adressa un sourire amusé. Alex réalisa vraiment à ce moment-là que Lucy avait raison et que certains agents avaient confiance en elle. Aussi prit-elle plaisir à charrier Jones sur une anecdote qu'elle avait entendu par hasard. Godman en rajouta une couche avant de recevoir un coup de poing gentil de Vasquez quand il fit une remarque graveleuse. Le repas dura plus d'une heure et Alex se surprit à avoir aimé ce moment. Alors que Godman et Vasquez retournaient en salle de commandes et que Jones partait vers les vestiaires se changer, Mitchell alla la trouver :

« - Tu vois, Danvers, il n'y avait pas de piège.

\- C'est vrai et du coup, je te dois des excuses.

\- Non, je pense que les tords sont des deux côtés, lui répondit son collègue. On mange ensemble presque tous les midis et je suis sûr que les autres seraient contents que tu te joignes à nous quand tu peux. En plus Miranda se sentira moins seule.

\- Et bien, pourquoi pas ! dit Alex avec un sourire franc.

\- Alors, c'est quoi ton programme cet après-midi ?

\- Il faut que je finisse mon rapport et je voudrais travailler un peu à l'amélioration des balles argent. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'aurais un service à te demander.

\- Je m'en douter, répliqua Alex en se fermant. Désolée, je n'ai pas le temps, termina-t-elle en tournant les talons mais Mitchell posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Non, Danvers, tu m'as mal comprise. Si je te demande ça, c'est parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Le truc que dont je veux te parler est plutôt gênant et si ça pouvait rester entre nous, je t'en serais reconnaissant.

\- Je t'écoute, dit Alex en croisant les bras.

\- Voilà, je suis loin d'être au niveau en tir. Je pense que ça vient de ma position mais Jones n'arrive pas à trouver ce qui ne va pas et Godman n'y connait rien à part en pilotage. Du coup, maintenant, qu'on est vraiment des coéquipiers, je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut être me regarder sur le pas de tir et voir ce qui ne va pas … Danvers, ça va ? » demanda Mitchell alors qu'Alex restait silencieuse la bouche légèrement ouverte. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Dans sa tête, la voix de sa sœur lui souffla d'y aller et celle de Lucy qu'elle avait le droit de vivre sa vie. Elle finit par retrouver la parole :

« - Oui, j'ai juste été surprise de ta demande. On peut se retrouver dans une heure en salle de tir.

\- J'aurais préféré qu'on y aille maintenant. Ça risque de prendre du temps pour corriger mon problème et comme j'ai promis à ma femme de rentrer tôt pour l'aider avec les dernières courses de Noël.

\- J'ai mon rapport à taper.

\- Aller, Danvers ! La directrice Lane est en vacances et le chef Henshaw t'a à la bonne. Aucun des deux ne t'en voudra si tu ne rends ton rapport que demain, s't'plait !

\- T'as gagné ! Aller, avance ! » conclut-elle en lui envoyant une claque dans le dos. Hank, qui allait manger à son tour, les vit partir ensemble et ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire. Mais comme le matin, il sentit que quelqu'un l'observait ou plutôt que quelqu'un observait Alex. Mais tous les agents présents dans les couloirs s'emblaient vaquer à leur occupation sans se préoccuper plus que ça de sa protégée. Et aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparu, la sensation disparue. Le Martien décida de rester sur ses gardes afin de trouver d'où venait ce sentiment étrange.

Quand Alex rentra chez elle le soir, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se coucher. La journée avait été riche en émotions. Au final, Mitchell n'avait pas vraiment de problème si ce n'est un gros manque de confiance en lui. Hank avait réparé en partit les ceintures qui avaient pas mal été endommagées par le choc. Elle avait pu jeter un coup d'œil aux rapports des derniers essais des nouvelles munitions. Vasquez l'avait ramenée jusqu'à son véhicule et elle s'était découvert beaucoup de points communs avec sa collègue. Elles s'étaient quittées en se promettant un entrainement au combat dès qu'elles trouveraient cinq minutes. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte de son appartement, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna en sortant son arme et la pointa sur l'homme présent dans le couloir. Ça n'était pas l'un de ses voisins, aussi demanda-t-elle :

« - Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Bonsoir Alexandra Danvers

\- Vous me connaissez ? demanda la jeune femme sans baisser son arme.

\- Je t'ai observé toute la journée.

\- C'était vous dans les bois, dit Alex sur un ton affirmatif

\- Tu m'as vu, je suis impressionné. Tu es encore plus douée que je le pensais. Le jeu va être vraiment intéressant, expliqua l'inconnu avec le sourire.

\- Quel jeu ?

\- Un jeu auquel j'ai déjà joué avec l'homme d'acier et qui a déjà commencé. J'avoue que je ne pensais pas devoir sacrifier Brutus si tôt dans la partit mais ça en valait la peine.

\- Qui est Brutus ? Et quel est le but de votre jeu ? redemanda l'ainée des Danvers

\- Mais la domination de votre monde, quel autre enjeu vaudrait la peine de jouer. Quand à Brutus, c'était mon plus fidèle compagnon mais contre ta sœur et toi, il n'avait aucune chance. Heureusement que les chimères ne sont pas en voie de disparition dans ma dimension. Je pense que je pourrais surement m'acheter l'un de ses fils quand j'aurais gagné la partie.

\- Si vous avez déjà joué avec Superman et que maintenant vous venez me proposer votre jeu, c'est que vous avez perdu contre lui. Il existe donc un moyen de vous vaincre. Je vais reposer ma première question : qui êtes-vous ?

\- Non, non, non, ça serait trop facile de te dire qui je suis à ce stade de la partie mais je vais être bon joueur. Effectivement l'homme d'acier a réussi à me renvoyer chez moi la dernière fois que je suis venu dans votre dimension. Mais tous les 9 ans, je peux revenir m'amuser chez vous. Maintenant voilà la première règle de mon jeu, tu vas avoir trois jours pour trouver qui je suis et comment me battre. Seulement ces journées vont être spéciales. Je reviendrais te voir demain soir pour savoir si tu as compris en quoi elles étaient spéciales. » Et avant qu'Alex est pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'homme claqua des doigts et disparu. La jeune femme tourna sur elle-même et se fit percuter de plein fouet. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle se retrouva à terre. La voix de sa sœur la ramena à la réalité en demandant :

« - Alex ! Je suis désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu.

\- Kara, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? demanda l'agent du DOE en saisissant la main de sa sœur et en se relevant.

\- Euh … je pars au travail, répondit la Kryptonienne perplexe en regardant sa montre. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Tu ne passes jamais si tôt d'habitude et tu m'appelle en cas de problème.

\- Tu m'as dit exactement la même chose hier.

\- Hier, mais on ne s'est pas vu hier ! dit Kara de plus en plus perdue.

\- Quel jour sommes-nous ? demanda Alex en regardant également sur son portable pour vérifier.

\- Le 23 décembre.

\- Je vais le tuer, il m'a fait remonter le temps d'une journée.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Je t'expliquerais tout au DOE mais pour le moment il faut que tu joues les taxis. Il a neigé et c'est quasiment impossible de rouler en ville.

\- Il a neigé ? répondit Kara en se précipitant à la fenêtre du couloir pour vérifier. C'est génial ! » Comme auparavant, cette réaction arracha un sourire à Alex. Elle rejoignit Kara près de la fenêtre et elle demanda :

« - Alors, peux-tu me déposer à la base avant d'aller chez CatCo ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas en voiture ? Je suis sûre que ton SUV roule très bien malgré le temps, répondit Kara en remettant enfin les pieds dans la réalité.

\- Il y a dix centimètres de neige en ville, du coup la voie des airs serait la plus rapide. Kara détailla sa sœur des pieds à la tête avant de répondre :

\- Je vais aller te chercher un bonnet et des gants sinon tu vas geler là-haut.

\- Si j'avais pu les prendre chez moi, je l'aurais fait mais un farfadet est en train de me jouer un sale tour ! » s'exclama Alex. Kara lui lança un regard perplexe pendant qu'elle ouvrait la porte de son appartement.

 **A SUIVRE**


	5. Chapter 5

DroDroV : t'as deviné une grande partie de ce qui va se passer à partir de maintenant. Quand au jeu, tu as la réponse ... pas dans ce chapitre ^^

Note : vous devriez avoir compris avec la dernière scène du chapitre précédent pourquoi cette histoire s'appelle comme ça. A partir de maintenant, si vous avez l'impression que j'ai fait du copié-collé pour certains passage ben ... c'est normal ! Bonne lecture

* * *

L'ainée des Danvers avait raison et en une demi-heure, elles avaient rejoint la base du DOE. Hank les croisa au détour d'un couloir et les interpella :

« - Alex, je ne savais pas que Kara était convoquée … mais le Martien ne termina pas sa phrase, ayant une forte impression de déjà vu

\- Elle ne l'est pas mais c'est un tel enfer en ville pour rouler que j'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure solution pour arriver à l'heure, s'entendit répondre Alex en reprenant les mêmes mots que la première fois qu'elle avait vécu cette scène.

\- Et maintenant qu'Alex m'a expliqué le but de la réunion autant que je reste, après tout je suis presque un agent du DOE, » répondit la jeune femme avec le sourire alors que sa sœur n'avait pas détourné les yeux de son ancien directeur. Le Martien finit par secouer la tête en espérant chasser la désagréable impression qu'il avait et partit pour la salle de commandes, les deux femmes sur ses talons. Alex chercha à comprendre si Hank se souvenait comme elle de quelque chose ou si son arrêt était dû à complétement autre chose. Aussi le coup de coude de sa sœur la prit complètement au dépourvu :

« - La base est toujours décorée comme ça à Noël ?

\- C'est une tradition que j'ai découvert à mon arrivé en Amérique, répondit Hank avant de continuer en haussant les sourcils, mais je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Alex t'a même dit pourquoi nous mettions des paquets sous le sapin.

\- Quand ? C'est la première fois que je suis ici pour les fêtes de Noël. D'habitude nous les passons chez Eliza.

\- Mais si ! Je suis sûr que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Vous vous êtes même disputer avec ta sœur quand tu as découvert qu'Alex est d'astreinte le 25.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu travailles après-demain ? Et devant le regard coupable de sa sœur, Kara continua furieuse : tu pensais me le dire quand ? Non, parce que j'avais prévu de te proposer qu'on fasse une surprise à Eliza et qu'on passe les fêtes à la maison. J'ai même pu avoir des congés !

\- Merci Hank ! J'avais espérais pouvoir lui apprendre la nouvelle plus calmement cette fois.

\- Cette fois ? Comment ça cette fois ? » Mais l'arrivée de Lucy ne permit pas à la Terrienne de répondre au Martien et ni de faire comprendre à la Kryptonienne sa décision. A la fin de la réunion, Alex hésita à retenir sa sœur mais se souvient que c'était Hank qui avait réussi à la calmer. Aussi dit-elle au Martien qui se tenait à ses côtés, attendant des explications « Est-ce que tu peux rattraper Kara et lui expliquer pourquoi je me suis portée volontaire. Et promis, je vous dirais tout quand vous reviendrez. » Après un hochement de tête, son chef partit à la poursuite de sa sœur. Et le temps de se retourner, Lucy se trouvait en face d'elle. La directrice du DOE lui demanda :

« - Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, Kara vient de découvrir que je travaille à Noël et on s'est disputé.

\- Ok, la prochaine fois que Loïs est en ville, je vous inviterais à voir ce qu'est une vraie dispute entre sœurs. La dernière fois, Clark n'a réussi à nous séparer qu'en nous refroidissant avec son souffle. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de ça, que ça avait commencé. Elle n'avait pas apprécié que je sois au courant du secret de son homme. Elle était persuadée que comme mon père, je n'avais aucune confiance dans l'homme d'acier … mais attend, Supergirl a dit qu'elle et Superman étaient cousins, ça veut dire qu'elle connait Clark et Loïs ?

\- Kara discute régulièrement avec Clark, tu l'as toi-même vu après Myriad. Pour ta sœur, non, je ne crois pas que ma sœur la connaisse plus que de réputation, expliqua Alex en poussant un soupir, lasse de revivre les mêmes conversations.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un autre problème que votre dispute.

\- Parce que c'est le cas mais si nous pouvions attendre le retour de Kara et Hank, je t'en serais reconnaissante parce que je commence à en avoir marre de répéter les choses. » Lucy croisa les bras montrant ainsi à Alex qu'elle devait avoir une bonne raison pour lui demander une chose pareil sur ce ton. Alex comprit le message et décida de réduire un peu la tension entre elles. Elle dit :

« - Je suis désolée mais la situation dans laquelle nous sommes est complétement délirante que du coup, je perds un peu mon calme. Et pour en revenir à ta sœur, je suis persuadé que vous finirez par vous entendre comme nous maintenant que tu es avec les gentils, expliqua Alex en souriant.

\- Nous avons des caractères forts toutes les deux et même si notre relation s'est aplanit depuis mon départ de Métropolis, je doute qu'un jour, nous partagerons la même complicité que celle que vous avez. Ce qui m'amène d'ailleurs à ma première interrogation : qu'est-ce que ta sœur faisait là ?

\- Avec la neige, c'est une horreur pour rouler à National City. J'ai donc demandé à Kara de m'emmener. Elle a accepté sans chercher à comprendre. En chemin, j'ai dû lui expliqué pourquoi je devais impérativement me rendre à la base aujourd'hui et elle a décidé de rester parce qu'après tout « elle est presque un agent », expliqua Alex en mimant les guillemets.

\- Kara n'est pas un agent, c'est un atout. Et tout le monde a conscience en haut lieu que si nous pouvons lui faire confiance, c'est grâce à toi. Parce que tu la garde dans le droit chemin, tu es sa conscience …

\- Encore une fois, merci. Ça fait bizarre de ravoir cette conversation une deuxième fois mais je suis sincère. Tu peux me demander presque tout ce qui te passe par la tête.

\- L'inverse est vrai, répondit Lucy un peu surprise par la formulation d'Alex. D'ailleurs, je peux encore modifier les plannings de cette semaine …

\- Non ! s'écria Alex. C'est bon, je passerais le 24 au soir avec Kara et …

\- Nous serons toutes les deux là, le 25, coupa Kara avant qu'Alex ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit. L'agent du DOE remercia le Martien d'un signe de tête, avant que celui-ci ne lui demanda :

« - Tu veux bien nous expliquer pourquoi j'ai la sensation d'avoir déjà vécu cette matinée ?

\- Parce que c'est le cas, sauf qu'à part toi et moi, personne ne se souvient de rien.

\- Pardon ? s'exclamèrent Kara et Lucy ensemble alors qu'Hank se contenta de croiser les bras. Alex continua :

\- Hier soir … ou plutôt ce soir, un homme est venu ou va venir, je m'y perds encore pas mal, me trouver chez moi pour me proposer un jeu. Si nous perdons, il sera libre de dominer le monde.

\- Qui est cet homme ? demanda le Martien apparemment moins choqué par cette histoire que les deux autres femmes.

\- Je ne suis pas arrivée à lui faire dire son nom mais il m'a dit deux choses : il vient d'une autre dimension et Superman l'a déjà affronté et vaincu.

\- Très bien, je vais envoyer un message à Superman pour voir s'il se souvient de qui ça pourrait être. Mais en quoi ça explique que nous revivons les mêmes événements ?

\- Il m'a expliqué qu'il allait être bon joueur et nous laissait une chance de le battre. Il nous offrait trois jours spéciaux pour trouver le moyen de le renvoyer chez lui. Je pense que nous allons en fait, revivre trois fois la journée du 23 décembre et donc … » Alex fût interrompu par une alarme retentissant dans toute la base. Lucy retrouva enfin la parole et demanda :

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- La chimère, lui répondit Hank en se rendant vers les écrans de contrôle.

\- C'est l'animal de compagnie de ce mec bizarre, il l'appelait Brutus.

\- Donc tu sais comment l'arrêter ? lui demanda sa sœur.

\- Ouais. Dites à Godman, Mitchell et Jones de se tenir prêts sur le tarmac, on les rejoint, répondit Alex en entrainant Kara vers l'armurerie.

\- Ne prend pas les ceintures, je n'ai pas fini de les réparer, lui cria Hank.

\- Logiquement, elles ne sont pas encore endommagées, dit l'ainée des Danvers en continuant son chemin.

\- Ne les prend pas quand même, nous devons encore faire de nombreux tests. » Alex ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Hank avait parfaitement comprit que quoi qu'il dise, sa protégé n'en ferait qu'à sa tête et que les ceintures marchaient parfaitement. Alors que l'agent du DOE récupérait les balles en argent de différents calibres, elle dit :

« - Ecoute, Kara, je suis vraiment désolée pour cette histoire de Noël mais je savais que tu serais déçue et du coup je ne savais pas comment te le dire.

\- Alex, je ne suis pas déçue de ne pas passer Noël avec toi. Je comprends que ton travail t'impose des choses mais tu n'aurais pas dû avoir peur de me le dire. Nous sommes adultes maintenant et nous pouvons faire des choses différentes sans que ça remette en cause notre lien. Et j'avoue que ma réaction a un peu été exagérée. Promets-moi juste une chose, la prochaine fois que tu dois prendre une décision qui peut nous affecter toutes les deux, parles m'en d'abord. Je te laisserais faire le choix que tu veux mais au moins je serais sûre que tu as confiance en moi.

\- Comment peux-tu douter que j'ai confiance en toi surtout après tout ce qu'on a vécu mais comprends aussi que parfois j'ai juste envie d'être moi et pas ta grande sœur.

\- Je commence à réaliser à quel point le fait qu'Eliza et Jeremiah m'ait accueillit a bouleversé ta vie. Je devrais être désolée mais ça a été tellement génial de grandir avec toi et maintenant de travailler ensemble que je ne peux pas.

\- Tu as donné un sens à ma vie et même si j'en ai voulu à Hank quand il m'a avoué que c'était grâce à toi que j'avais pu intégrer le DOE, je ne voudrais rien changer maintenant. Quelqu'un m'a fait remarquer que nous étions libres de mener notre existence comme nous le souhaitions. Si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais pu faire autre chose et m'éloigner de toi seulement ça n'est pas ce que j'ai envie. J'espère que nous pourrons partager encore beaucoup de choses comme …

\- … la naissance de nos enfants, termina Kara.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda Alex surprise.

\- Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai dit ça, une sensation de déjà-vu.

\- Ok, donc tu ne souviens pas de tout mais tu as des légères réminiscences. C'est bon à savoir.

\- Tu m'expliques parce que je n'ai pas compris un traitre mot de ce que tu viens de dire.

\- Lors du premier 23 décembre, nous avons eu une conversation similaire presque au mot prêt sauf que c'est moi qui ai parlé des enfants. Donc sans connaitre à l'avance ce qu'il va se passer comme Hank et moi, tu pourras quand même anticiper certaines choses.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai failli dire à Miss Grant qu'elle trouverait mon article dans sa boite mail alors que je suis sûre que je ne l'ai pas encore écrit.

\- Y a de fortes chances, répondit Alex en sortant les ceintures du placard.

\- C'est ça qu'Hank t'a interdit de prendre ? Ça sert à quoi ?

\- Je t'expliquerais près de l'hélicoptère, » conclut la Terrienne en poussant sa sœur dehors.

Quand elles arrivèrent sur le tarmac, Godman était déjà aux commandes à faire les vérifications avec Jones alors que Mitchell semblait les attendre. Alex lui tendit les balles en argent avant de lui dire :

« - Vous utiliserez ces munitions pour la mitraillette. La bestiole qu'on va affronter est insensible aux balles ordinaires, alors que celles en argent peuvent la blesser. Mitchell prit la boite en lui demandant :

\- On dirait que vous avez déjà affronté ce type d'animal, du coup, vous pouvez nous dire ce que s'est ? Non parce que la directrice Lane avait l'air de pas trop savoir ce qu'on allait trouver.

\- C'est une chimère et on va avoir besoin de vous pour faire diversion.

\- Une chimère ? Mais c'est pas un animal mythologique ? Et il n'y a pas une histoire comme quoi le héros qui l'a battu, chevauchait Pégase.

\- Bellérophon a effectivement criblé la Chimère de flèches, tranquillement assis sur le dos d'un cheval ailé.

\- Je sais que Godman adore comparer son hélico à un oiseau mais c'est quand même vachement moins agile lors de manoeuvres rapides. Vous êtes sûres qu'on va tenir la distance ?

\- Vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes là pour couvrir nos arrières principalement. Dites à Godman de décoller dès qu'il est prêt, pas la peine de nous attendre. Et devant l'air interrogatif de l'autre agent, elle rajouta en se dirigeant vers sa sœur : j'ai mon pégase qui attend.

\- Ça fait plaisir de se faire comparer à un cheval, répliqua Kara

\- Rappelle-toi que si on en croit la mythologie grec, c'est Poséidon qui créa les chevaux, dit Alex en passant la ceinture à la taille de sa sœur et en l'allumant.

\- Et ? demanda la Kryptonienne perplexe alors que l'hélicoptère décollait.

\- Et bien Poséidon est le dieu de la mer donc les chevaux sont des poissons, » répondit la Terrienne avec un grand sourire en allumant sa ceinture. Kara se sentit propulsée vers sa sœur et sans les réflexes entrainés d'Alex, elles se seraient retrouvées par terre. L'héroïne jeta un coup d'œil à leurs tailles qui étaient parfaitement reliées et demanda :

« - Ok, maintenant qu'on est attaché ensemble, on fait quoi ?

\- Envole-toi et rattrape les gars dans l'hélico.

\- T'es sur ?

\- Oui, les ceintures vont me permettre de voler à tes côtés sans que tu sois obligé de me porter.

\- Attends, je crois qu'on oublie un truc. Tu n'as pas pris ton fusil, s'exclama Kara en détaillant Alex des pieds à la tête.

\- Plus besoin maintenant que j'ai donné les munitions en argent à Mitchell, mon pistolet suffit amplement. »

La Kryptonienne décolla et la Terrienne imita sa position évitant ainsi les désagréments du premier vol.

 **A SUIVRE**


	6. Chapter 6

DroDroV : J'avoue pour le farfadet, j'ai utilisé un personnage des comics de Superman. Son but, outre dominer notre monde, pourrir la vie d'Alex mais j'en dis pas plus sinon il n'y aura plus de mystère.

Bonne lecture

* * *

En moins de dix minutes, tous les agents du DOE et leur atout étaient en train d'observer la chimère. Alex constata qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir modifié son comportement en fonction de ses souvenirs. L'animal qu'ils allaient affronter cette fois semblait plus gros et possédait une sorte de carapace qui lui protéger le dos et les flans ainsi qu'une partie de la tête. L'ainée des Danvers modifia alors le plan :

« - Mitchell, laissez tomber les balles en argent tant qu'on lui a pas enlevé cette espèce de carapace. Jones, trouvez nous le défaut de la cuirasse.

\- Je pense que les lanières qui attachent l'armure à la bête sont le point plus vulnérable, lui expliqua son collègue, les yeux rivés à ses jumelles

\- Mitchell, flinguez-moi ces courroies.

\- Je vais essayer mais je promets rien, c'est sacrément petit ce que vous me demander de toucher et la bestiole arrête pas de bouger. » Alex faillit sortir de ses gonds en entendant la réponse de l'artilleur mais se souvint que son collègue ne disait pas ça pour la contrarier, seulement parce qu'il n'avait aucune confiance dans ses capacités. Se rappelant que Jones l'avait charrié pour sa passion pour Star Wars, l'ainée des Danvers lui dit :

« - Faites-le ou ne le faites pas mais il n'y a pas d'essais. Nous, on va faire en sorte que la chimère bouge le moins possible. Aller, Supergirl, on y va ! Kara obéit et en amorçant sa descente, elle demanda :

\- Depuis quand tu te prends pour un maitre Jedi ?

\- Depuis que j'ai une belle épée verte, lui répondit sa sœur avec un grand sourire.

\- Alex ! La vrai raison ?

\- As-tu remarqué la réaction de Mitchell quand j'ai dit ça ?

\- Mitchell, c'est celui qui tient la mitraillette ? L'artilleur ? Après le hochement de tête affirmatif de sa sœur, elle continua, maintenant que tu me le fait remarquer, effectivement il a semblé plus concentré après ça.

\- David est un bon tireur mais avec un énorme problème de confiance en lui. Je sais qu'il est capable de faire ce que je lui ai demandé, il faut juste qu'il y croit et la phrase de Yoda lui a permis de le faire.

\- Depuis quand tu sais tout ça sur lui ? Non, ne réponds pas, j'ai compris. Tu as découvert tout ça lors du premier 23 décembre. Finalement notre visiteur extra-dimensionnelle va perdre parce qu'à chaque nouvelle journée, tu vas être plus forte grâce à celle d'avant.

\- Malheureusement, je ne suis pas la seule à faire des changements. La première chimère qu'on a battue, était moins grosse et surtout elle n'avait pas de protection. Et s'il te plait, fais attention à sa…

\- Queue. J'ai l'impression que c'est à cause de ça qu'on va avoir des problèmes.

\- J'allais dire vitesse mais sa queue effectivement t'a cloué au sol lors du premier combat.

\- Et au fait, comment on l'a vaincu ?

\- Je l'ai blessé avec les balles argent mais tu lui as transpercé le crâne avec ta vision laser. Tu as visé la gueule alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à cracher des flammes. Du coup, dès que l'occasion se présente, n'hésite pas à recommencer, » conclut Alex alors qu'elles survolaient la chimère à moins de trois mètres du sol. L'animal les observait arriver en faisant des cercles sous l'hélicoptère puis s'assit quand elles furent en face de lui. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elles l'attaquent aussi fut-il complément prit au dépourvu quand la première balle le toucha. Il rugit en se retournant obligeant Kara à reculer pour éviter sa queue monstrueuse. Alex dit à son collègue : « la première lanière est au ¾ coupée. Passez à une autre. Et vous refaites le même tir, ça serait parfait. » Le deuxième projectile fit encore mieux puisqu'il coupa net une des sangles avant. Le troisième et le quatrième tir eurent les mêmes résultats que le premier. L'armure ne semblait tenir que par miracle, aussi Alex ordonna : « Mitchell, cessez le feu et passez aux balles argent. Vous recommencerez à tirer dès que la chimère ne sera plus protégée par son armure. Supergirl, on se met en position au-dessus de la chimère et on va lui arracher sa carapace. Fais en sorte que j'ai le côté ou il n'y a plus qu'une attache qui tient. » La Kryptonienne fit exactement ce que sa sœur avait demandé. La bête les sentit sur son dos et rua mais en faisant ça, elle aida les deux femmes qui se retrouvèrent avec l'armure dans les mains sans avoir trop comprit comment ça avait pu être si facile. Seulement la perte de sa protection rendit l'animal beaucoup plus rapide et d'un coup de patte, il envoya les deux sœurs dans l'arbre le plus proche. La force de l'impact déconnecta les ceintures. Alex chuta dans la neige au pied de l'arbre, l'armure coincée sous elle alors que Kara atterrit cinq mètres plus loin. L'héroïne se releva rapidement et chercha sa sœur des yeux. Elle découvrit Alex, toujours inconsciente. La Kryptonienne se précipita à ses côtés et la retourna délicatement. La Terrienne avait le visage en sang, sang qui venait d'une coupure au-dessus de l'œil. L'héroïne se demanda un instant si sa sœur avait déjà vécu ça mais les bruits de tir la ramenèrent au combat. Kara retourna dans la clairière. Mitchell avait suivi les ordres d'Alex à la lettre. La chimère pressentait de nombreuses blessures et essayait désespérément d'atteindre l'hélicoptère. L'héroïne attira l'attention de la bête en lui envoyant un souffle glacé. Et alors que l'animal se retournait en rugissant, Kara n'hésita pas et visa en pleine gueule. La chimère s'effondra quelques instants plus tard dans la neige. Des applaudissements firent se retourner la Kryptonienne.

« - Je vois que finalement, on a pas besoin de moi, dit Alex avec le sourire

\- Bien sûr que si, lui répondit Kara en se précipitant dans ses bras. L'accolade arracha une légère grimace à sa sœur mais elle ne le vit pas et continua : C'est toi qui a imaginé toute la stratégie pour vaincre la chimère.

\- Votre sœur a raison, Danvers, renchérit Mitchell en arrivant vers elles alors qu'elles se séparaient. On aurait dit que vous aviez déjà affronté une bestiole comme celle-là.

\- Je vous raconterais toute l'histoire demain, promis ! rigola Alex. Mais au faite, j'ai pas tout vu mais à priori, toutes les balles ont fait mouche.

\- Deux se sont perdues dans la neige à la fin du combat vu que la chimère était sacrément rapide mais sinon c'était carton plein.

\- Excellent ! On va attendre les jeeps si vous voulez renterez à la base pour être au chaud.

\- Vous êtes sûres de ne pas vouloir rentrer avec Godman et que je reste avec Jones et Supergirl pour attendre les autres ? Non, parce que vous avez une sacrée coupure à l'arcade, se justifia l'artilleur.

\- Vous inquiétez pas, un peu de glace en rentrant et demain ça ne se verra même plus.

\- Si vous le dites, lui répondit son collègue en retournant vers l'hélicoptère.

\- Mitchell, le rappela finalement Alex quand elle s'aperçu que Kara n'était plus à ses côtés, en fait vous feriez mieux de rester, je vais avoir besoin de vous. Laissez vos armes dans l'hélico mais ramenez Jones et Godman, on ne sera pas trop de 4.

\- Pour faire quoi ?

\- Allez chercher les autres et vous verrez. » Mitchell la regarda quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules et rejoignit les autres agents. Dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, Alex n'hésita pas, elle se décala de quelques centimètres et se baissa. La boule de neige l'atteignit à l'épaule et Kara s'exclama :

« - C'est pas drôle ! Tu le savais !

\- Tu aurais dû t'en douter et de ce qu'il va arriver maintenant aussi, répondit sa sœur.

\- Qu'est qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

\- Ça ! » Et Alex lança la boule qu'elle venait d'achever. Kara fut sidérée de recevoir de la neige en pleine figure. Jamais la Terrienne ne l'avait touché avec autant de précision. La Kryptonienne se posa et commença à faire son stock de projectiles. L'agent du DOE interpella ses collègues : « Vous venez, je ne vais pas pouvoir la battre toute seule ». Les trois hommes se regardèrent et rejoignirent l'ainée des Danvers.

Quand les véhicules arrivèrent pour récupérer la chimère, Lucy descendit de voiture, stupéfaite. Le Martien s'attentait à ce genre de scène et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant la surprise sur le visage de la jeune femme. La directrice le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu demander des explications, Hank dit :

« - Gomez, vous allez m'aider à charger et sécuriser la chimère et son armure. Les autres, posez vos armes et choisissez votre camp avec soin. Et directrice Lane, vous devriez faire comme eux.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Que les hommes s'amusent ne me pose aucun problème mais je suis leur supérieur. Si je les rejoins, je n'aurais plus d'autorité sur eux.

\- Ou au contraire, vous gagnerez leur respect car ils verront que vous êtes capable de rentrer dans la bataille s'il le faut.

\- Je suppose que vous aussi, vous allez rejoindre vos protégées, demanda Lucy toujours indécise.

\- Bien sûr ! » conclut le Martien en partant avec l'agent du DOE qu'il avait appelé.

Lucy tourna son regard vers ses hommes. Alex était en train de réorganiser ses collègues en une stratégie complexe alors que Kara accueillait les agents du DOE avec plaisir mais sans plus de consigne. Tout le monde semblait bien s'amuser et une ambiance bonne enfant régnait dans la clairière. La directrice n'hésita plus et rejoignit l'ainée des Danvers. Ce fut leur équipe qui gagna haut la main la bataille de boule de neige. Hank s'approcha de Kara alors que la plupart des agents étaient en train de féliciter Alex. Il dit :

« - Merci.

\- Pour quoi ? demanda la Kryptonienne surprise.

\- Ta sœur avait besoin de se prouver qu'elle pouvait te battre et le faire en compagnie d'autres agents lui a permis de gagner l'estime de certains de ses collègues.

\- Alex est brillante. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi des gens doutent de ses capacités.

\- La plupart des terriens ont peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Quand j'ai recruté ta sœur pour le DOE, tout le monde l'a vu comme une novice à former. Sauf qu'elle a très vite montré des capacités exceptionnelles. Certains agents ont commencé à se poser des questions surtout que plusieurs avaient connu Jérémiah et savait que ce n'était pas un membre ordinaire du DOE. Quand tu t'es révélée, ces mêmes agents ont cru qu'Alex était ta chose et qu'avec toutes les connaissances qu'elle avait acquise, vous alliez prendre le contrôle du DOE.

\- Par Rao, ces types sont vraiment des crétins ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Kara. Il faut les virer.

\- C'est compliqué. La plupart sont des responsables haut placés à l'heure actuelle. Si Lucy les change d'affectation alors que tout le monde sait qu'elle est proche de vous, ça risque de créer des problèmes. Je l'ai prévenue, elle sait qu'elle doit se méfier d'eux. Mais avec ce qu'il vient de se passer, je suis moins inquiet maintenant. Elle et ta sœur viennent de se faire des amis ou du moins d'obtenir le respect de tous les agents présents dans cette clairière. » dit-il en désignant d'un mouvement du bras toute la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Puis se retournant vers la Kryptonienne, il rajouta : « Tu n'as pas un article à écrire ?

\- Si mais je suis persuadé qu'il ne me faudra pas longtemps pour le taper. Hank haussa un sourcil et Kara continua : tu demanderas à Alex de t'expliquer. » Après quoi, l'héroïne prit son envol non sans avoir adressé un sourire à sa sœur. Alors que les agents du DOE rejoignaient les véhicules, Alex et Lucy retrouvèrent le Martien. L'ainée des Danvers demanda :

« - Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, pas d'inquiétude. Ta sœur est partit écrire son article sauf qu'en partant, elle m'a dit une chose étrange et apparemment tu serais au courant

\- Oulà, qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu te raconter ?

\- Elle est sûre qu'il lui faudra peu de temps pour écrire son papier.

\- Ah ! Et bien contrairement à toi et moi, elle ne souvient pas de la journée mais elle a de très fortes impressions de déjà-vu, d'où sa remarque.

\- Ok, ça aura peut-être son utilité mais pas maintenant. Rentrons. »

Alex ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en direction des bois. Cette fois, elle fût sûre d'avoir vu l'homme mystère mais le temps d'un battement de cils, il avait disparu.

 **A SUIVRE**


	7. Chapter 7

lorenalab : peut être que le farfadet n'est pas le seul à se renforcer ...

DroDroV : ça m'a paru naturel que la difficulté augmente à chaque boucle et ça m'évite de faire un vrai copier-coller qui aurait pu être vite lassant pour vous

Bonne lecture

* * *

De retour au DOE, Alex agit comme pour le premier 23 décembre. Elle ne fut donc pas surprise de voir Mitchell arriver dans le laboratoire. Par contre, elle se fit une joie de le prendre au dépourvu en lui répondant : « Je sauvegarde mon travail et j'arrive. » Une fois au mess, Alex constitua son plateau sous les yeux étonnés de son collègue surtout quand elle prit deux assiettes de chili. La première fois, elle l'avait trouvé excellent et pensait à juste titre que cela allait être pareil. Puis elle rejoignit Vasquez, Jones et Godman qui étaient déjà attablés. Mitchell les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Comme la première fois, Alex prit plaisir à déjeuner et à plaisanter avec ses collègues malgré le fait qu'elle réentendait les mêmes anecdotes. Jones fût le premier à quitter la table suivit rapidement par Vasquez et Godman. Alex, perdue dans ses pensées, était restée attabler alors que Mitchel s'était levé. Il hésita quelques instants puis l'interpella :

« - Eh, Danvers ! T'avais pas des trucs à faire cet après-midi ?

\- Mon rapport est quasiment finit et le reste n'est pas vraiment urgent.

\- Du coup, je peux te demander un truc ?

\- Va-y, lui répondit Alex avec un sourire. Et t'inquiète pas, tout ce que tu me demanderas, restera entre nous.

\- Ça, c'est cool de ta part ! s'exclama l'artilleur agréablement surpris. Voilà, en règle générale, je suis loin d'être au niveau de ce qu'on demande normalement à un artilleur. Enfin, ça c'était avant aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais j'ai touché la cible quasiment à chaque fois et pourtant les courroies étaient vraiment minuscules vu de l'hélicoptère. Tu es déjà partit en mission avec nous, tu peux me dire qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de différent par rapport aux autres fois.

\- Tu as eu confiance en toi.

\- Hein ? Je ne suis pas sûr de te comprendre.

\- David, toi et moi avons exactement le même niveau de tir sauf que je te battrais toujours parce que tu te dis systématiquement que tu vas te planter, et du coup tu te focalise sur cette idée et ça te bloque. Aujourd'hui, je t'ai mis la pression mais en commençant par te dire que je savais que ce que je te demandais de faire, était largement dans tes moyens. Ça a marché car tu m'as cru et tu t'es relâché.

\- T'es sérieuse ? J'aurais jamais imaginé que mon problème pouvait être psychologique.

\- C'est le problème de la plupart des hommes, vous pensez avec vos muscles et pas avec vos neurones. Mais je suis sûre que ta femme te l'a déjà dit, ironisa Alex avec un sourire en coin. Mitchell sourit également à la pique et relança :

\- On va voir si les muscles peuvent rivaliser avec les neurones. Je t'attends sur le pas de tir dans cinq minutes. Je vais te mettre la pire raclée de ta vie.

\- Tu viens de comprendre le pouvoir de la pensée positive, bravo ! lui balança l'ainée des Danvers en retenant un éclat de rire. Je te laisse le choix des armes. »

Mitchell ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il sortit du mess non sans saluer Hank qui venait déjeuner. Le Martien vit sa protégée en train de débarrasser son plateau. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Mitchell ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi concentré qu'aujourd'hui.

\- Il vient de comprendre grâce à moi quel était son problème et du coup, il est persuadé qu'il va pouvoir me battre sur le pas de tir. S'il reste avec cet état d'esprit, il a toutes les chances d'y arriver, expliqua Alex avec le sourire qu'elle perdit un peu quand Hank lui dit :

\- Tu sais que tu vas devoir tout recommencer la prochaine fois.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas eu de réponse de Superman ?

\- Vu l'heure, ça ne devrait pas tarder mais non pour l'instant je n'ai pas eu de retour.

\- Tu me tiens au courant dès que tu as quelque chose, » demanda Alex en se dirigeant vers la porte. Hank lui répondit d'un hochement de tête affirmatif.

Quatre heures plus tard, Alex rejoignit la salle de commandes. Elle avait battu Mitchell mais de peu. Son collègue avait été parfait et elle avait passé un après-midi agréable entre plaisanterie et concentration. Hank avait mis fin au concours en l'appelant et l'artilleur était partit rejoindre sa famille. Vasquez adressa un sourire à l'ainée des Danvers quand elle prit place aux côtés du Martien. Hank expliqua :

« - Nous avons reçu un message de Superman. Il pense que nous sommes en train d'affronter un farfadet venant de la cinquième dimension nommé M. Mxyzptlk.

\- Et il a dit comment le battre ?

\- Oui mais c'est trop tard pour cette fois. Nous allons devoir encore revivre cette journée pour mettre au point le piège.

\- Il reste pourtant encore du temps avant notre rencontre, dit Alex en regardant sa montre.

\- Oui, je sais mais pas assez. Tu as ma parole que dès que la boucle recommence, je m'y mets immédiatement.

\- J'aurais vraiment voulu en finir cette fois-ci, souffla l'ainée des Danvers.

\- Je comprends que réaffronter la chimère une troisième fois ne doit pas être une perspective agréable, répondit Hank en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

\- Encore s'il n'y avait que ça mais c'est surtout de me retrouver par terre le matin en arrivant chez Kara que j'aurais préféré éviter.

\- La prochaine fois va être différente. Maintenant, tu connais la situation donc c'est possible que tu ne finisses pas au sol.

\- On verra. Miranda, tu peux me ramener ?

\- Je rentre dans une demi-heure mais pourquoi pas, lui répondit Vasquez.

\- On se retrouve sur le parking, » conclut Alex.

Quand l'agent du DOE rentra chez elle ce soir-là, elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa collègue dans la voiture. Définitivement les deux femmes avaient beaucoup de points communs et encore une fois, l'ainée des Danvers s'était surprise à aimer ce type de conversation décontractée. Quand Alex introduisit sa clé dans la serrure pour ouvrir sa porte, elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Elle se retourna calmement et dit :

« - Bonsoir M. Mxyzptlk.

\- Bonsoir Alexandra Danvers. Je vois que tu as compris qui je suis.

\- Et aussi comment vous vaincre ! répliqua la Terrienne

\- Ah ! Le prochain 23 décembre va être intéressant puisse que je suppose que tu t'es rendu compte de ce que j'avais fait avec le temps.

\- Vous avez créé une boucle temporelle qui nous fait revivre la journée du 23 décembre.

\- C'est vrai que tu es brillante ! s'exclama M. Mxyzptlk en applaudissant.

\- J'ai vaincu deux fois votre animal et je sais comment vous renvoyer chez vous. Alors pourquoi vous ne déclariez pas forfait et que vous rentriez chez vous tranquillement sans faire plus d'histoire.

\- Voyons, répondit le farfadet, ta sœur et toi avez effectivement tué Brutus mais César a été vaincu par ta sœur et l'un de tes collègues. Donc techniquement, je ne peux pas t'accorder la victoire cette fois. Ça fait un par tout. Du coup, il faut faire la belle pour nous départager. Mais je suis sûr que tu vas adorer la surprise que je te prépare.

\- Autant que celle que nous vous réservons, » répondit Alex. M. Mxyzptlk fut légèrement surpris par la réponse de l'ainée des Danvers mais ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et après un dernier sourire, il claqua des doigts et disparut. Alex se retourna en lançant ses mains en avant et réussit à s'accrocher au bras de Kara alors que sa sœur venait de la percuter.

« - Waouh ! Alex, tu as de sacrés réflexes. Moi, je ne t'avais pas vu.

\- Je sais. Je suis venue pour te demander si tu pouvais m'amener au DOE.

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller en voiture ? demanda Kara légèrement suspicieuse.

\- Elle a quelques problèmes pour rouler aujourd'hui.

\- Je vais aller te prendre une paire de gants, lui expliqua la Kryptonienne en rouvrant la porte de son appartement, parce qu'il ne fait pas chaud en ce moment quand on vole.

\- Surtout quand il neige, » laissa échapper Alex. Kara se stoppa alors qu'elle allait rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle se précipita à sa fenêtre en s'exclamant :

« - Il a neigé ? C'est génial ! Sa sœur se frappa le front devant sa bêtise en la rejoignant et dit :

\- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne peux pas prendre ma voiture. On peut ne pas trop tarder à partir ?

\- Dès que je t'aurais trouvé un bonnet en plus des gants, » conclut la Kryptonienne en allant fouiller dans son armoire.

A peine furent-elles arrivées au DOE qu'elles tombèrent sur Hank.

« - Ça a recommencé, demanda le Martien sur un ton plus ou moins interrogatif.

\- Oui, la boucle a repris depuis un peu moins d'une heure.

\- Alors il est temps pour moi de me mettre à préparer le piège.

\- Vous m'expliquez ? demanda Kara perdue.

\- N'oublie pas de lui parler de Noël, répondit Hank en donnant une tape sur l'épaule d'Alex et en partant vers un autre couloir.

\- Donc, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? redemanda la Kryptonienne à sa sœur.

\- Comment t'expliquer simplement ? Un farfadet nommé M. Mxyzptlk est en train de me jouer un mauvais tour et je vais revivre pour la troisième fois la journée du 23 décembre.

\- Tu plaisante ? s'exclama Kara sous le choc.

\- J'aurais aimé mais non. Sauf qu'il n'y a que Hank et moi qui nous souvenons des événements qui vont se produire.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as pu te rattraper à moi tout à l'heure au lieu de tomber à terre.

\- Oui, mes réflexes n'étaient pas les seuls à m'avoir aidé.

\- Ok, je te crois. Du coup qu'est-ce que ce M. Mplyxk veut ?

\- Comme la plupart des méchants, M. Mxyzptlk veut dominer le monde, expliqua Alex en corrigeant la prononciation de sa sœur.

\- Effectivement c'est logique. Et quel est le rapport avec Noël ?

\- Aucun, il s'agit d'autre chose, répondit l'ainée des Danvers soudain gênée.

\- Raconte, demanda Kara doucement en prenant la main de sa sœur.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose d'irréfléchi : je me suis portée volontaire pour être d'astreinte le 25 décembre. Du coup, nous ne pourrons pas aller voir maman pour Noël, finit Alex en regardant partout sauf sa sœur.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu le sais ? interrogea la Kryptonienne en posant une main sous le menton de sa sœur mais sans lui lâcher l'autre main.

\- Une semaine, avoua la Terrienne en relevant les yeux, ça fait une semaine que je veux te le dire.

\- Et bien maintenant, c'est fait. On passe toujours le 24 au soir ensemble ?

\- Oui ça, ça ne change pas et tu peux même venir au DOE le 25 pour qu'on puisse passer Noël ensemble.

\- Donc le monde sera en sécurité puisque les sœurs Danvers veilleront sur lui, dit Kara avec un franc sourire.

\- Je t'aime, 'tite sœur ! » conclut Alex en serrant Kara dans ses bras.

 **A SUIVRE**


	8. Chapter 8

DroDroV : la réaction de Kara est différente parce Alex lui annonce la chose différemment. Le farfadet veut dominer le monde et il sait qu'il doit d'abords éliminer Alex et Kara pour y arriver d'ou le fait que la difficulté du combat contre la chimère augmente à chaque boucle. C'est pas encore dans ce chapitre que tu vas savoir si Hank et Alex vont vaincre le farfadet ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux sœurs arrivèrent en salle de commandes en remontant à contre-courant le flux des agents qui en sortaient. Lucy les aperçut et les rejoignit.

« - Agent Danvers, vous venez de rater le briefing.

\- Je sais, madame, mais je connais déjà les consignes que vous nous avez données.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Lucy en croisant les bras.

\- C'est assez difficile à expliquer, commença Alex. Nous sommes en train d'affronter un farfadet qui a, entre autre, le pouvoir de contrôler le temps. Du coup, nous revivons pour la troisième fois cette journée. Sauf qu'il n'y a qu'Hank et moi qui nous en souvenons.

\- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas vu Hank à la réunion, dit Lucy pensive. Ton histoire tient debout mais reste invraisemblable. Je vais donc accepter ça comme excuse malgré qu'elle soit totalement farfelue et ne pas te sanctionner vu que nous sommes à deux jours de Noël.

\- C'est la vérité et dans moins de deux minutes je vais pouvoir de te le prouver, lui répondit Alex en regardant sa montre. Lucy regarda Kara qui haussa les épaules, un air perdu sur le visage.

\- Ok, et tu vas faire comment ? demanda la directrice du DOE.

\- Et bien, l'alarme ne va pas tarder à s'activer et nous allons découvrir qu'un animal mythologique appelé chimère est en train de faire une promenade dans les bois. » A peine Alex finissait sa phrase qu'une sonnerie retentit. Lucy regarda l'ainée des Danvers complètement abasourdie alors que la Kryptonienne se dirigeait vers les écrans de contrôle. Hank arriva en courant et demanda :

« - C'est la chimère ?

\- Y a de forte chance ! répondit Alex.

\- Est-ce qu'une chimère ressemble à un lion avec une queue de serpent ? demanda Kara depuis la plateforme.

\- Absolument.

\- Alors, on va devoir en affronter deux, expliqua l'héroïne en se retournant vers sa sœur.

\- Tu rigole ? demanda Alex en se précipitant vers elle pour vérifier. L'enfoiré, il m'avait promis une surprise. Et bien la voilà et je la trouve de très mauvais gout.

\- Si tu revis la même journée, tu sais donc comment battre ces animaux, dit Lucy en arrivant à ses côtés.

\- Oui mais c'est surtout leur propriétaire que nous devons éliminer. Hank, dis-moi que le piège est prêt.

\- Je ne l'ai pas encore commencé, j'ai préféré vérifier les ceintures. Elles vous attendent à l'armurerie. Mais je m'y mets dès que vous serez parties. On se retrouve tout à l'heure pour la bataille, dit-il en lançant un clin d'œil à Alex.

\- Parfait ! s'exclama l'ainée des Danvers, puis se tournant vers Vasquez, elle ordonna : dites à Godman et son équipe de se tenir prêts sur le tarmac, on les rejoint dans dix minutes. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, l'hélicoptère était en vol stationnaire au-dessus de la clairière avec Kara à côté. L'héroïne demanda :

« - Maintenant on fait quoi ?

\- Mitchell et moi, on va débarrasser ces bestioles de leur carapace. Il faudrait que tu puisses les maintenir au plus près de l'hélico mais fais attention …

\- A leurs vitesses et leurs queues, compléta Kara sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle jeta un regard à sa sœur qui lui expliqua :

\- Déjà-vu ! Tu ne te souviens pas mais tu as des légères réminiscences. » La Kryptonienne haussa les épaules et partit en direction des chimères. Alex ne put s'empêcher de fixer sa sœur quelques seconde. Ce fut la voix de Mitchell qui la sortit de ses pensées :

« - On fait comment pour leur ôter leurs armures ? Je suis pas sûr que nos balles puissent les traverser.

\- Elles ne le peuvent pas effectivement mais les protections sont attachées aux chimères par des lanières qui ressemblent à du cuire. C'est elles que nous allons prendre pour cible et les couper. Jones, vous pouvez vérifier si c'est bien toujours le cas.

\- Oui c'est bien ça, j'en vois quatre au niveau des pattes qui passent dessous et une qui entoure l'espèce de queue, » lui répondit son collègue les yeux dans ses jumelles alors que Kara avait réussi à amener les animaux quasiment sous l'hélicoptère. Mitchell épaula la mitraillette lourde et chercha les courroies. Quand il les trouva dans son viseur, il s'exclama :

« - C'est sacrément petit comme cible !

\- Je sais mais c'est faisable. La force est avec nous. » L'ainée des Danvers sentit le regard de ses collègues mais préféra de pas en rajouter. Elle se concentra, prit son fusil de précision, l'arma, visa l'attache sur la queue et tira. La chimère fit un bond en se retournant quand elle sentit la balle la piquer. Alex avait sectionné net la première fixation. Elle entendit Mitchell tirer à son tour et constata qu'une des lanières avant avait également été coupée. Les trois coups suivant eurent le même résultat et la première chimère se retrouva débarrassée de sa carapace quand elle sauta pour attraper Kara. L'héroïne eu juste le temps de se s'envoler plus haut pour ne pas prendre un coup de queue dans le dos. Alex changea de chargeur et ordonna « Mitchell, vous vous occupez de la deuxième bestiole. Je suis sûre que vous allez faire aussi bien. Supergirl, focalise ton attention sur la chimère sans protection. Je vais l'affaiblir mais je ne peux pas la tuer. Il faut que tu puisses utiliser ta vision laser à travers sa gueule. Dès que tu vois une ouverture, fonce. » Sa sœur lui répondit d'un hochement de tête alors que Mitchell tirait sa première balle. Alex ne chercha pas à savoir si son collègue avait réussi et envoya la premier salve. Tous les projectiles firent mouche et un sang noir se mêla à l'argent liquide qui sortait des blessures. La bête devient déchainée et surprit tout le monde en crachant un jet de flamme. Kara se protégea la tête par réflexe et ne vit pas le coup de patte qui l'envoya au sol. La chimère blessée vient la clouer sur place et ouvrit la gueule. L'héroïne n'hésita pas, elle activa sa vision laser et visa droit dans la bouche de l'animal. Quelques secondes plus tard, la chimère s'écroula sur la Kryptonienne, le crâne transpercé de part en part. Alex ne put s'empêcher d'hurler :

« - Kara !

\- Je vais bien, lui répondit sa sœur en faisant rouler la dépouille de la bête sur le côté et en se relevant avant de reprendre son envol.

\- Eh, Danvers ! Y a deux lanières qui résistent, je fais quoi ? » lui demanda Mitchell. L'ainée des Danvers jeta un coup d'œil dans son viseur et constata que les courroies arrière avaient été coupées net mais que celles de l'avant n'étaient qu'en partit sectionnées. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes à prendre sa décision.

« - Laissez tomber. Vous allez prendre les balles argent et attendre qu'on lui ait enlevé son armure avant de vous remettre à tirer. Supergirl, monte à l'hélico, on va changer de stratégie.

\- Tu veux faire comment ? demanda sa sœur en se posant sur les patins de l'engin.

\- On va aller lui arracher sa carapace mais vu la grosseur de la bête, tu ne peux pas le faire toute seule. Je vais donc t'accompagner, expliqua l'agent du DOE en passant l'une des ceintures à la taille de sa sœur et en l'activant.

\- Ton plan a un gros défaut. Si je te porte, je n'aurais plus de main de libre pour saisir la cuirasse.

\- Qui te dit que tu vas me porter ? lui demanda Alex en se mettant debout à côté d'elle et en activant sa ceinture, reliant ainsi les deux sœurs par la taille. Maintenant saute !

\- T'es sûre de toi ? questionna la Kryptonienne méfiante.

\- Oui, » L'héroïne jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa sœur et prit son envol. Elle constata que son ainée avait raison. Les ceintures les unissaient parfaitement et Alex avait l'air tout à fait à l'aise à ses côtés. Kara descendit se mettre en position au-dessus de la chimère. Les sœurs Danvers tirèrent en même temps sur l'armure. Surprise, la chimère rua et aida ainsi à couper les lanières restantes. Alex lâcha la carapace aussitôt et Kara l'imita ce qui lui permit d'arrêter le coup de patte que la bête leur adressa. Mais elles ne virent pas le coup de queue qui les envoya dans l'arbre le plus proche. Alex eu juste le temps de donner un léger coup de hanche qui fit tourner les sœurs de profil. Ce fut donc Kara qui encaissa le plus gros du choc. Elle eut le réflexe d'entourer sa sœur d'un bras. Elles traversèrent l'arbre de part en part sans plus de dommage pour Alex que quelques égratignures au visage. En s'abattant, le tronc manqua de peu la chimère qui se précipitait sur les sœurs pour les achever. Mais Mitchell leur donna quelques secondes de répit en blessant l'animal. La Kryptonienne regarda sa sœur pour être sûr que tout aller bien alors que la Terrienne faisait de même. Après un sourire, l'ainée sortit son pistolet et tira sur la bête, ramenant ainsi son attention sur les deux sœurs. Et alors que l'animal se retournait en rugissant, Kara n'hésita pas et visa en pleine gueule. La chimère s'effondra quelques instants plus tard dans la neige. L'héroïne se posa et l'agent du DOE déconnectait l'alimentation des ceintures. Kara se tourna vers sa sœur et demanda :

« - Tu dis qu'on a déjà affronté ce genre d'animal deux fois.

\- Maintenant, ça fait trois. Bizarrement par contre, peu importe comment le combat démarre, il y a toujours un moment où nous finissons dans un arbre.

\- Développe.

\- La chimère réussit toujours à nous surprendre à un moment ou un autre et à nous projeter contre l'arbre le plus proche. Mais bon, ce coup-là, je m'en sors bien. Devant le regard perplexe de sa sœur, elle continua : les deux premières fois, le choc m'a laissé sonner et avec une belle coupure à l'arcade. Alors que la, même pas besoin de glace.

\- Moi, je pense que si, » répondit Kara en lui envoyant une énorme boule de neige à la figure. Alex resta figée quelques secondes avant de répliquer avec la même précision. Les deux sœurs ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant la neige dégoulinait sur le visage de chacune. Mais la Kryptonienne n'en avait pas fini avec sa sœur et à nouveau lui lança une boule. La Terrienne esquiva de justesse et dit « Tu sais que quand on me chercher, on me trouve ». Les sœurs Danvers continuèrent à se livrer bataille ainsi pendant un long moment, sous le regard complétement abasourdit puis envieux de Mitchell, Jones et Godman. L'arrivés des véhicules du DOE surprit tout le monde dans la clairière. Kara lâcha la boule de neige qu'elle avait dans la main alors que les agents reprirent une posture sérieuse. Hank coupa l'herbe sous le pied de Lucy qui allaient les réprimander, en disant :

« - Pourquoi vous vous arrêtez ? J'arrivais avec les renforts. Alex éclata de rire alors qu'un sourire s'affichait sur les visages des trois hommes assis dans l'hélicoptère. D'ailleurs, vous trois, je m'attendais à vous voir au côté d'Alex. Après tout, elle était en train d'affronter un alien.

\- Sympa, ronchonna Kara en croissant les bras.

\- Elles nous ont pas invité, répondit Jones sans se départir de son sourire

\- Et puis on ne voulait pas les déranger, renchérit Mitchell.

\- J'aurais apprécié un peu d'aide, fit remarquer Alex alors que sa sœur lui jetait un regard noir.

\- Et bien pour la peine, vous allez être tous les trois responsable du chargement et de la sécurisation des chimères et de leurs carapaces pendant que nous, nous allons aller prendre du bon temps.

\- On pourra vous rejoindre quand on aura fini ? demanda Godman le regard plein d'espoir.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit Hank avant d'ajouter : vous venez directrice, il est temps de choisir notre camp » Lucy le regarda se diriger vers Kara, encore stupéfaite de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Les deux agents venus dans l'autre jeep rejoignirent également l'équipe de la Kryptonienne laissant Alex seule face à eux quatre. La cadette des Lane n'hésita plus et alla prêter mains forte à son agent préféré. Elles furent vite épaulées par les coéquipiers de l'ainée des Danvers. Et c'est ainsi que leur équipe gagna haut la main la bataille de boule de neige. Les agents retournèrent vers les véhicules en rigolant et en félicitant plusieurs fois Alex pour sa stratégie. Kara, fière que sa sœur ait pu gagner le respect de ses collègues, proposa :

« - Tournée générale de chocolat chaud en arrivant à la base, c'est moi qui régale.

\- Bien que ton idée soit très intéressante, commença Alex, tu n'as pas un article à rendre ? Non, parce qu'il me semble que ta patronne t'a appelé avant que nous décollions tout à l'heure et que tu lui as promis un papier pour début d'après-midi.

\- Par Rao ! Tu as raison et j'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Désolée, je dois filer, ça sera pour une prochaine fois. Mais promis, ceux qui seront là le 25, auront le droit au chocolat chaud façon Kryptonienne. » Alex ne put s'empêcher une grimace de dégout d'apparaitre sur son visage alors que sa sœur prenait son envol. Jones le remarqua et demanda :

« - C'est quoi le problème avec le chocolat chaud façon Kryptonienne ?

\- Ce truc est imbuvable. Honnêtement, si elle vous le propose, dites que vous êtes allergique au chocolat.

\- Je suis aussi d'astreinte le 25 et je suis joueur, je tenterais le coup, dit Godman avec un grand sourire.

\- Vous pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenus. Mais bon pour l'instant, vous êtes pas près de le goûter ce chocolat puisqu'on est toujours coincé au 23 décembre, rajouta Alex un ton plus bas.

\- En parlant de ça, commença Hank avant d'hurler : M. Mxyzptlk, un cadeau vous attendra ce soir à notre base. J'espère qu'il vous plaira mais il faut que vous veniez le chercher en personne au DOE.

\- Tu l'as finit ? demanda Alex, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard alors que Lucy observait, perplexe, une silhouette se mouvoir entre les arbres avant de disparaitre.

\- Il est en train de sécher, il sera fin prêt pour 19h.

\- Parfait mais tu ne m'a toujours pas dit ce que c'était.

\- Tu verras tout à l'heure » répondit le Martien en se mettant au volant de la jeep clôturant ainsi la discussion.

 **A SUIVRE**


	9. Chapter 9

Note : Et voila déjà le dernier chapitre, c'est aussi le plus grand alors profitez bien et en plus je vous l'envois de Rome ou je suis en vacances pour la semaine. J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire mon histoire et à bientôt (je planche déjà sur une nouvelle histoire).

* * *

Au DOE, après avoir supervisé la mise en caisson cryogénique des chimères, Alex se rendit en salle de travail pour écrire son rapport au milieu de ses collègues. Ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes, préférant généralement la tranquillité d'un des laboratoires mais ces trois 23 décembre lui avait fait découvrir une autre facette de ses collègues. Mitchell, Godman et Jones s'étaient révélés des très bons coéquipiers et elle s'était surprise à vouloir former une vraie équipe avec eux. Et cerise sur le gâteau, ils n'avaient pas l'air de craindre sa sœur et ils ne la traitaient pas non plus avec indifférence. Quand tout serait revenu à la normale, elle en parlerait à Kara mais elle était sûre que l'héroïne approuverait. Lucy aurait bientôt une team parfaite sous ses ordres. Jones fut le premier à la voir et l'interpella :

« - Eh, Danvers ! C'est rare de te voir ici. Tu nous rejoins ?

\- Oui, je vous cherchais justement, » répondit Alex en se faisant un chemin parmi les tables. Elle pouvait sentir le regard étonné de certains des autres agents et cela la déstabilisa légèrement mais le sourire que Mitchell lui adressa quand il relevant la tête de son ordinateur, lui permit de reprendre confiance et d'arriver jusqu'à eux. Alors qu'elle allait s'assoir, Donovan entra dans la salle et s'exclama :

« - Je me disais bien que j'avais senti l'odeur d'une garce. Alex serra les points et préféra ne rien répondre de peur que ça finisse mal, surtout pour Donovan. Mais ses collègues ne semblaient pas prêts à laisser passer ça.

\- La ferme, Donovan, répliqua Mitchell. Je préfère cent fois que Danvers surveille mes arrières plutôt que ce soit toi.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle, au moins, sait par quel bout on prend un fusil, renchérit Jones ironiquement.

\- Mais c'est que la garce s'est trouvé un fan club, répondit Donavan alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de leur groupe.

\- Donovan, je vais te donner un conseil, barre toi maintenant alors qu'il est encore temps, expliqua Godman en croissant les bras. Vu ce que Danvers a fait ce matin, si elle se lève pour t'en mettre une, aucun de nous ne l'arrêtera et toi, tu finiras à l'infirmerie.

\- Tu parles ! Je n'ai pas peur d'elle, continua Donovan comme si Alex n'était pas là. Elle ne sait rien faire sans sa sœur chérie. Mais désolé, Supergirl n'est pas dans le coin donc je ne crains rien.

\- Danvers, l'interpella Jones, on continue ou tu prends le relais ?

\- Laissez tomber, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, répondit la jeune femme en allumant l'ordinateur devant elle.

\- Vous voyez, j'ai raison. La garce est une trouillarde, dit Donovan en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Alex. Tout en gardant son calme, la jeune femme lui demanda :

\- Enlève ta main de mon épaule immédiatement.

\- Sinon quoi ? » lui souffla son collègue dans l'oreille en accentuant la pression de sa main. Personne ne vit exactement ce qui arriva ensuite tellement Alex avait agi vite. Elle avait réussi à se dérober à la poigne de Donovan puis à lui faire une clé de bras qui le fit grimacer. A son tour, elle lui murmura à l'oreille

« - Sinon je serais obligée de montrer à tout le monde à quel point tu es un minable.

\- Tu vas me le payer, Danvers, cracha Donovan en se débattant ce qui n'eut pour seul résultat que de faire se resserrer la prise qu'Alex exerçait sur son bras. Tu t'imagines protégée parce que tu es la chouchou de la directrice et du chef Henshaw mais je vais te mettre la raclée de ta vie. » L'ainée des Danvers lui envoya un coup de pied dans le creux du genou ce qui obligea son collègue à plier la jambe et à se retrouver un genou à terre. Alex lui dit d'une voix dénouée de tout sentiment :

« - Ecoute moi bien, Donovan, tu devrais suivre le conseil de Godman sinon ce n'est pas à l'infirmerie que je vais t'envoyer mais rejoindre les chimères en chambre froide.

\- Tu me menace ?

\- Je ne te menace pas, je t'explique ce qu'il va t'arriver si tu continues à vouloir m'affronter. » Alex relâcha sa clé très légèrement avant d'envoyer son collègue dans les chaises en face d'eux, face contre terre. Donovan se releva fou furieux mais l'ainée des Danvers s'était attendu à cette réaction et était resté vigilante malgré le remue-ménage qu'elle entendant derrière elle. Elle comprit à quoi tout le bruit était dû quand elle vit entrer Jones dans son champ de vision en poussant une des tables près d'elle contre le mur. Puis elle entendit Mitchell s'exclamait : « C'est entre eux deux. Si quelqu'un essaye de s'en mêler, il aura affaire à nous et risque de perdre quelques dents. C'est clair ? » La jeune femme n'était pas sûre que quelqu'un est répondu car c'est ce moment que choisit Donovan pour lui tomber dessus. Alex esquiva le premier coup de poing en se tournant légèrement et bloqua le second à deux mains. Ce qui lui permit d'avoir une ouverture parfaite et frappa les côtes de Donovan avec son genou. Il recula légèrement mais repartit aussitôt avec un coup de poing qui aurait atteint Alex en plein visage si elle n'avait pas été plus petite que lui et qu'elle ne s'était pas en plus baissée. De nouveau, il avait laissé ses côtes à découvert et elle frappa d'un crochet l'endroit exact ou elle avait déjà tapé avec le genou. Son collègue eu la respiration coupée mais au lieu d'abandonner, il riposta par un coup de genou qu'elle n'avait pas su anticipé en se relevant rapidement. Alex entendit l'os craquer au-dessus de son œil et sentit aussitôt le sang couler. « Bon, c'était donc écrit que je finirais cette journée avec l'arcade ouverte. » La phrase que dit Alex, surpris tout le monde y compris Donovan. Ce qui permit à la jeune femme de lancer son poing droit sur la tempe de son collègue. Celui-ci se retrouva désorienté et ne put esquiver le coup de pied sauté que lui envoyé en plein plexus l'ainée des Danvers. Il se retrouva empêtrer dans les sièges empilés derrière lui. Encore groggy, il s'empara d'une chaise et la souleva au-dessus de sa tête dans le but de la lancer sur Alex. Mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et l'assomma d'un crochet dans la mâchoire. Donovan s'effondra sur le sol, la chaise lui tombant dessus. La jeune femme mit ses mains sur ses genoux dans l'espoir de retrouver un peu son souffle. Soudain un mouchoir apparut dans son champ de vision. Relevant les yeux, elle vit que c'était Godman qui lui tendait le bout de tissus alors que Jones et Mitchell était en train de remettre en place les tables, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Jetant un regard sur la pièce, elle vit que les autres agents présents avaient repris leurs activités sans plus de commentaires que ça sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle attrapa le linge et s'essuya le visage avec.

« - Je suis désolée mais je pense que je t'ai ruiné ton mouchoir, dit Alex en guise de remerciement en lui rendant le carré de tissus.

\- T'inquiète, je pense que je vais le faire encadrer. Devant le regard perplexe de la jeune femme, il continua : tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de personne que tu as satisfait aujourd'hui en envoyant Donovan au tapis. Ça fera peut-être baissé son égo surdimensionné. Et ça, ajouta-t-il en secouant le linge avant de le ranger dans sa poche, ça prouve que tu l'as battu dans les règles. » Alex ne savait pas quoi répondre tellement elle était touchée par ce que venait de dire son collègue. La voix d'Hank fit sursauter tout le monde :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il rentrait dans la pièce en compagnie de deux infirmiers.

\- C'est Donovan. Il a glissé de sa chaise et quand Alex a voulu le retenir, la chaise a complètement basculé. Donovan s'est assommé en tombant et Alex a pris un des pieds de la chaise dans la figure, expliqua Jones assit devant son ordinateur, l'air tout à fait normal.

\- C'est la vérité ? » demanda Hank en regardant tous les agents présents. Certains ne bronchèrent pas, d'autres faisaient un léger hochement de tête affirmatif et Alex était encore sous le choc pour pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit. La seule personne qui prenait sa défense envers et contre tout, c'était sa sœur. Mais Kara ne savait pas mentir aussi bien pour la protéger. Jones avait fait ça tellement naturellement qu'on aurait pu les croire coéquipiers de longue date. L'infirmier qui s'occupait Alex, dit :

« - Agent Danvers, la blessure est propre mais vous avez besoin de bandelettes adhésives pour que ça se referme comme il faut.

\- L'agent Donovan a besoin d'examens mais je ne pense pas que ce soit grave, expliqua l'autre secouriste.

\- Très bien, emmenez-les à l'infirmerie pour les soigner, dit Hank sur un ton absent.

\- Eh Danvers, tu nous rejoins au mess ? demanda Godman alors que la jeune femme allait quitter la pièce.

\- Gardez-moi du chili » répondit Alex en franchissant le seuil.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle retrouvait ses collègues attablés en compagnie de Vasquez. A peine fut-elle assise qu'elle se retrouva avec quatre assiettes de chili devant elle. Surprise, elle balbutia :

« - Merci mais vous n'étiez pas obligés.

\- Après la matinée que tu as eu, c'est normal, répondit Mitchell avec un haussement d'épaule.

\- Ils m'ont raconté ce qui s'était passé en salle de travail. Je payerais cher pour voir ce combat, dit Vasquez avec un grand sourire. Ça fait deux fois que Donovan se faire mettre K.O. par une femme, il l'y réfléchira peut être à deux fois avant de se réattaquer à quelqu'un.

\- Ouais, enfin le jour ou Donovan aura un cerveau, il gèlera en enfer, répliqua Jones. Par contre, Alex, il faut absolument que tu m'explique comment tu peux être aussi rapide.

\- Entraines toi avec ma sœur et tu le deviendras, répondit l'ainée des Danvers sous forme de boutade mais son collègue l'a pris au pied de la lettre et demanda sur un ton plein d'espoir :

\- Tu crois que c'est possible ? Je veux dire, tu crois que je peux vraiment m'entrainer avec Supergirl ?

\- Il faudra demander à Kara, dit Alex abasourdie que quelqu'un veuille combattre avec sa sœur.

\- Kara, c'est qui Kara ? voulut savoir Godman.

\- C'est le vrai prénom de Supergirl, banane, répliqua Mitchell en envoyant une claque à l'arrière du crâne de son collègue. Souviens-toi dans la clairière, elle l'a déjà appelé comme ça.

\- T'as raison, j'avais oublié, répondit Godman en entamant son assiette.

\- Mais tu penses qu'elle va accepter si je lui demande ? dit Jones en l'implorant presque.

\- Oui, elle le fera ! s'exclama Alex en retrouvant enfin ses esprits. Et si elle traine des pieds, je la convaincrais en lui expliquant que ça lui permettrait d'évoluer. Elle connait bien mon style maintenant, ça ne lui fera pas de mal de changer de partenaire.

\- Cool, je lui poserais la question en janvier, » conclut Godman en attaquant son repas à son tour. Alex ne participa que peut à la conversation cette fois, sa tête lui faisant de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure que le repas avançait. Mais elle prit plaisir à voir ses coéquipiers se taquiner les uns, les autres. Ils étaient soudés comme seules les vraies équipes le sont et elle était contente d'avoir pu s'intégrer à leur groupe. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus de bruit autour d'elle. Relevant la tête, elle s'aperçut que Jones, Vasquez et Godman avaient déjà quitté le mess et que Mitchell la regardait, un air soucieux plaqué sur le visage. Il finit par demander :

« - Eh, Alex ! Tout va bien ? Je te trouve pâle d'un coup.

\- Oui, oui, juste un peu de fatigue. Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

\- Exact mais vu ta tête, ça attendra après les fêtes. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi pour récupérer.

\- Je ne peux pas, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire à la base en fin d'après-midi.

\- Alors va au moins en salle de repos une heure ou deux.

\- Ça va aller, répondit l'ainée des Danvers en se levant mais elle eut un vertige qui l'obligea à se tenir à la table et à fermer les yeux une dizaine de secondes.

\- Ouais, c'est ça ! s'exclama ironiquement Mitchell. On dirait ma fille quand on lui dit qu'il est l'heure d'aller dormir. Je t'accompagne en salle de repos et après je file retrouver ma famille.

\- Tu as une fille ? demanda Alex d'une voix endormie alors que son collègue passait un bras autour de ses épaules pour la soutenir.

\- Une fille et deux garçons, des jumeaux. Tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'ils ont pu demander pour Noël … » Le reste de l'histoire de la famille Mitchell se perdit dans les couloirs. Alex n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille tellement elle se sentait fatiguée. Mais ce fût également une des rares fois dans sa vie ou elle se sentit en sécurité et en confiance avec une personne autre que sa mère ou sa sœur. Elle se rendit à peine compte quand son collègue l'allongea sur l'un des lits puis lui quitta ses chaussures avant de la couvrir d'une des couvertures du lit. Elle murmura :

« - Merci.

\- De rien Danvers. Je vais dire à Miranda ou tu es pour qu'elle puisse te réveiller pour ce truc si important qui t'oblige à rester ici. Passe un joyeux Noël.

\- Toi aussi, » répondit Alex avant de s'endormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'ainée des Danvers émergea de sa sieste encore vaseuse. Elle enfila ses chaussures comme un automate et se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle pour voir où en était la situation. En entrant, elle demanda :

« - Miranda, tu sais où est Hank.

\- Je n'ai pas vu Henshaw depuis qu'il est venu déposer des paquets sous le sapin en fin de matinée, lui répondit sa collègue en se retournant avant de s'exclama : Mon dieu ! Alex, tu as une tête à faire peur. Je croyais que David rigolait quand il m'a dit qu'il t'avait mis au lit.

\- La sieste m'a fait du bien mais ça fait pas loin de 48h que je n'ai pas réellement dormit. Alex regarda sa montre et s'écria : Waouh ! Il est quasiment 19h il faut absolument que je trouve Hank.

\- Tu ne vas pas le chercher longtemps alors, » lui dit Vasquez avec un grand sourire. L'ainée des Danvers se retourna et aperçut le Martien rentrant dans la salle et se diriger vers le sapin. Au même moment, elle perçu cette satanée présence et évita de justesse d'envoyer son poing dans la figure du farfadet qui se tenait à présent à ses côtés. Tous les agents présents sortir leur arme et la pointèrent sur M. Mxyzptlk. Celui-ci pouffa :

« - Et bien, je m'attendais à un meilleur accueil, après tout c'est vous qui m'avez invité à venir chercher un cadeau, termina-t-il en regardant le Martien.

\- C'est exacte, » lui répondit Hank en faisant un signe à ses hommes pour qu'ils baissent leur arme. Vasquez regarda Alex et en s'apercevant que l'ainée des Danvers n'avait même pas dégainé, elle rangea son pistolet mais en restant tout de même sur ses gardes. Tous leurs collègues firent de même.

« - Voilà qui est mieux ! reprit le farfadet en se plaçant devant Alex. Ah ! Très chère Alexandra. Encore une fois, ce fut un plaisir de vivre cette journée avec vous. Je vous accorde la victoire sur Néron et Cyprien de bonne grâce car en plus vous n'avez pas perdu connaissance. Qu'est-ce que je fais bien pouvoir trouver pour corser un peu la partie dans la prochaine boucle ?

\- Vous aviez dit que si je battais vos animaux dans cette boucle, j'aurais gagné, s'exclama l'agent du DOE, furieuse en serrant les poings.

\- J'ai dit ça ? Peut-être… peu importe. Nous verrons ce détail demain, enfin si je puis m'exprimer ainsi mais avant que la journée ne se termine et ne recommence, je voudrais récupérer ce que l'on m'a promis, » dit le farfadet en descendant les marches de la plateforme et se dirigeant vers Hank qui avait maintenant un paquet entre les mains. Le Martien le lui donna et M. Mxyzptlk s'empressa de déchirer le papier. Hank dit un brin moqueur :

« - Attention, c'est fragile. Et en plus vous n'avez même pas regardé qui vous offre ce paquet.

\- On me l'a déjà faite celle-là, réplique le farfadet en arrêtant ses mouvements quelques secondes.

\- Moi, je serais vous, je regarderais. Vous pourriez avoir une bonne surprise … » lança Alex dans son dos. M. Mxyzptlk trouva l'étiquette ou il y avait juste marqué dessus « Pour M. Mxyzptlk, de la part de tous les agents du DOE. » Le farfadet l'a relut une deuxième fois pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de piège et finit d'ouvrir son cadeau. Hank avait sculpté une magnifique statuette du premier combat contre les chimères. Kara coincée sous la bête alors qu'Alex était debout, son arme à la main. Hank expliqua :

« - Le choc entre Brutus et les sœurs Danvers me semblait le plus représentatif des trois affrontements.

\- Vous vous souvenez de Brutus ? demanda le farfadet perplexe.

\- Si vous saviez le nombre de choses dont j'ai parfaitement conscience, vous seriez surpris. Mais ça n'est pas tout. Retournez la sculpture, j'ai gravé un poème en latin sur le socle. Je suppose que vous connaissez le latin vu le choix des noms de vos animaux de compagnie.

\- Bien sûr que je connais cette langue, je l'ai même parlé couramment pendant quelques siècles. » M. Mxyzptlk retourna la statuette et commença à lire mais Hank l'arrêta en disant :

« - Vous devriez le lire à haute voix car je rends hommage à votre génie. Et j'aimerais que tous les agents se rendent compte d'à quel point vous êtes brillant.

\- Si vous voulez, lui concéda le farfadet avec un grand sourire, flatté dans son égo par les paroles du Martien. Il commença : Venant d'une autre dimension / le grand M. Mxyzptlk arrive pour nous sauver / grâce à lui, nous connaitrons bientôt la paix / par son génie, il fera de nous une grande civilisation / Gloire à M. Kltpzyxm, Kltpzyxm, Kltpzyxm. Le farfadet se tut avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire et d'ajouter : Non, ce n'est pas possible !

\- Et si, lui répondit Hank. Bon retour chez vous et au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir. » A peine le Martien finit-il de parler que M. Mxyzptlk disparu dans un nuage de poussières scintillantes. Alex demanda en s'asseyant sur le siège derrière elle, quelque peu surprise :

« - C'est finit ? Il est partit ?

\- Superman m'a expliqué que pour renvoyer M. Mxyzptlk chez lui, il fallait lui faire prononcer à haute voix son nom à l'envers trois fois de suite.

\- Tout simplement ?

\- Tout simplement, répondit Hank. Alex posa ses bras sur la table à côté d'elle avant de poser sa tête dessus et de fermer les yeux.

\- Vous nous expliquez ce qui vient de se passer et qui était ce type bizarre ? demanda Miranda encore abasourdie par la scène.

\- Reposes-moi la question demain. » répondit Alex avant de s'endormir un sourire aux lèvres.

 **FIN**


End file.
